


Innocent

by heyphilhecallsmefatjerus



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Jack, Demon Anti, Dominant Bottom, Human Felix, M/M, Overprotective Anti, Power Bottom, Top Felix, anti is sometimes a dork, cruel anti, everyone wants felix, felix is a cinnamon roll, felix is scared of anti at first but then loves him like crazy, innocent poods, possessive anti, pure poods, sly anti, submissive top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyphilhecallsmefatjerus/pseuds/heyphilhecallsmefatjerus
Summary: Felix was tired of the bullshit about a haunted house and a bloodthirsty ancient demon people had been rumoring at his high school. The boy decided to prove that they were wrong and stupid to believe in it. He later considered it to be the most foolish thing he had ever done in his life, as the demon became obsessed with him and even left a mark on him to prove he was his human, until Anti patiently and gently showed the young inexperienced boy how much he truly loved him.And the human kid slowly learned the truth about a much greater love...





	1. The encounter

**Author's Note:**

> ay, so this's my third work, the idea just popped inside my mind so I decided to write it down, and I've long been interested in a relationship between a young human and an ancient powerful entity, so... yeah... hope can update this regularly

There was a boy standing in front of an abandoned house. He was gorgeous under the faint sunlight of an autumn afternoon. The ocean blue eyes glowing with excitement and curiosity, and the white platinum-dyed hair swaying slightly with the cool breeze. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with sleeves rolled up to his armpits, revealing the strong and fresh muscles of a lively teenage boy, and a skinny dark ripped jeans which served as an indication to his mischievous character. The boy was smiling.

“Let’s get in, Felix.” - he said to himself.

Felix stepped inside the large front yard of the dilapidated building, and a cold unwelcoming wind blew into him, messing his hair up. Eyes at his feet, the boy lifted them up to look at the house with a sarcastic look, mumbling - “Not very friendly, ain’t ya?”

At his high school, Felix had overheard many people rumoring about this house. What it used to be used for, and what was so special about it that nobody dared to even get near it. They said that it had been built by a very affluent man about some centuries ago for an escape place for him and his family from business in summer, and then war came, the house was used as a rest place for the soldiers and where their inhumane favorite things occurred, which was often torture and rape. Later, it was spread that a demon, an ancient and very powerful one, began to settle here and still does today.

He reached for the porch, approached the fragile wooden door, and held the knob. It wasn’t blocked as were any normal abandoned house, which was because no one had enough courage to get in here except for Felix. It might sound ridiculous and outrageous, but people here really believed that if they did, they would be devoured by the demon and their soul would be trapped under hell forever.

Upon opening the door, Felix frowned as a fusty smell of dead rats and old furniture hit his nostrils. The lifeless rodents’ bodies scattered on the damp floor, and dry blood surrounded them, along with a few hungry flies that couldn’t find a better thing to feed on. Felix took a look around the room he thought to be the living room, and spot the staircases. He decided to explore the second floor first. Taking careful steps to avoid the stinky dead bodies, the boy finally get to the stairs. Several footsteps were missing, while the whole thing looked like it would collapse right at the first steps Felix took. As he was considering whether he should go or not, Felix could hear a small almost inaudible noise upstairs, it was like someone’s whispering, inviting him to give it a try. A sudden shiver run down his spine, Felix felt like someone had just flew through his body, almost freeze his lungs, then stood right behind him, pushing him to move ahead.

“Remember why you came here, Felix.” - he talked to himself again.

Felix did get to the second floor. He now was standing in the middle of a long corridor. On both the right and left side of him was a lot of rooms, they were all closed, dull and mysterious.

“Always to the right!” - Felix playfully said.

A faint laughter echoed the whole floor, and Felix immediately froze. He looked around, there was no one.

“What the hell? Did I hear wrong? Or are people right?”

Waiting for a few minutes, nothing strange happened, and Felix decided to continue his exploration. He approached the first door to the right, seeing another two doors after it. He thought for a while, then shrugged.

“Maybe I’ll start with the door at the end of this lobby.”

Hardly had he finished his line when he could hear another strange sound. It sounded like the clicking of the bottom of shoes on a hard surface. It was as if someone was walking towards him, not in this current house but this house when it was still in good condition.

“ _Hi… little human…_ ”

Felix snapped at the source of the sound, which was behind him, but he still saw nothing.

“The fuck was that?”

There was laughter again.

"Show yourself!" - Felix screamed in midair, only his own echo replied him. When the silence was back to the whole floor, the second door opened by itself, creating the eerie creaking sound in the silent empty atmosphere of the house.

"Okay, that's creepy..."

Felix hesitated, then decided to step through the 'welcoming' door, though his own mind yelled for him not to do it.

" _Felix~~~_ "

"The fuck?" - The boy swiftly turned back to look behind his back, but the door was slammed closed. He receded a few steps, on his forehead soon formed a thin layer of sweater. The same footsteps as before once again appeared, walking leisurely outside the corridor, heading this way. Felix was scared now. The shit people had been distributing was real. They were right. Felix wanted to laugh at how ridiculous his current situation was. He was supposed to be here, kicking at anything of the house as rats and cockroaches ran around chaotically underneath his feet to proof that everything they said were bullshit. He felt like he was hit hard by both the fact and the painful consequence of his being too arrogant.

Felix stumbled into something hard behind him, and he fell onto a soft but filthy surface. It was an old bed filled with dust, and as he fell, the dust was brought into the air, making him cough violently and his eyesight blurred. But then, he could see a faint figure, smiling and approaching him.

" _What a cute little boi we have here! What a gift!_ " - the voice sounded so far away, yet strangely soft and delightful.

“ _You’re MINE from now on, Felix._ ” - The last word of the line which was his name was emphasized.

Those were the last words Felix could make out before his head became dizzy and he slowly closed his eyes into sound sleep.

 

 

Felix woke up, finding himself lying on the soft green grass of a garden, or properly a huge yard. He sat up and looked around, all what his eyes could see were clusters of colorful flowers, butterflies and bees doing their part, pollinating the flowers. The scene was peaceful and aesthetic. Felix racked his brain, trying to recall what this place was and how he got here, until the blue serene sky suddenly turned to be gloomy and sullen.

The boy lifted his eyes up, his mind was wondering if it was going to rain, and if it was, he’d better find somewhere to settle. But there was nothing. Nothing in this bizarre place except from the flowers and bugs. Felix decided to get up on his feet and tried to find a way out of here. He run to his right, as always, run through the bountiful bushes, scared some butterflies in the process. Then his eyes widened in astonishment, in front of his eyes was blank, a total whiteness, frightening and overwhelming. His feet were at the edge of the green promise land, and he didn’t know for sure if he slipped, where he would fall into, was below that whiteness the normal world, or would he keep falling, stuck inside the void forever.

All of a sudden, the clapping sound hit his ears, accompanied by muffled but hideous in nature laughter. Felix snapped at his back, seeing a man with small yet rather well-built body approaching him. He tended to ask who the man was, then he realized he couldn’t open his own mouth. What the hell was happening?

“ _Felix._ ”

The man slowly became more vivid inside Felix’s brain. He had green hair, which he was not sure it was his natural hair color or just dyed, and different-colored eyes. One had the color of blue like that of Felix’s, but duller and not as pure, and the other was black where it’s supposed to be white, and bright glowingly green in the iris. The man smirked as if he could feel the fear boiling over the boy’s body. He stopped when they were just a few steps apart, his raspy voice echoed the whole place.

“ _Do you like it here? I made it for you._ ”

Felix gulped. He was not sure why he was trembling, this guy before his eyes didn’t have such a threatening or scary appearance, in fact he looked quite… cute?

“ _You know what, Felix? I was sleeping, a pretty nice sleep actually, haven’t had such a rest like that for over some centuries. And you came. Standing in front of my settle with that goofy cute smile, then walked in and messed the whole peaceful atmosphere up. People must have warned you, right Felix? But you’re such a stubborn bad boy to listen to those ‘bullshit’, ain’t you? Pfff…_.” - the green-haired man chuckled, his delicate fingers covered his mouth.

“ _Just so cute._ ” - he reached out and was about to touch the boy’s smooth skin, pinch his cheek when Felix tilted his head to dodge the touch. The man’s amused face soon turned dark, his normal eye glowed red because of anger.

“ _Oh, you don’t want me to touch you, huh?_ ” Felix then felt extreme heat wrap his body as the beautiful scenery of the place was ignited with mighty flame. He eyed to his left, then to his right, everything were covered in crimson and furious fire.

“ _People called me demon, but my creators named me Anti. They had no idea what a mistake they’d made back then. Because, well, as I grew older, I became much stronger, till they could not control me. I went up here, on Earth to play with your kind, you know, the torture and killing stuff. And I got bored. I wanted a long rest. I found this building which was tainted by the war victims’ souls, so I slept. For hundreds of years, AND YOU CAME._ ”

Anti was amused watching the fear filled the boy’s eyes, and the way he restrained himself from obviously trembling, he must be trying to hide his terror from the demon.

“ _You look like a hurt little puppy when you’re scared, Felix. It’s cute._ ”

Anti vanished into this air, then he reappeared right in front of Felix, their lips were only a few inches away from each other. Felix jumped at the suddenness, he stumbled and was about to fall into the whiteness when Anti gently held the back of his neck, and pressed his nose against the boy’s sensitive skin.

The whole scenery disappeared, along with the blaze and bugs, the only thing left were the black void and the two males floating in midair. Felix was sweating, and still trembling violently, Anti could feel that when enjoying his delicious scent. Nothing better for a demon than a young lively human soul. And this soul, with pure sense of adventure and rebellion, was even better. But the demon still couldn’t explain why, or what so much special about this boy that attracted and invited him so much, that he couldn’t let this boy go. He had to make Felix HIM, HIM only.

Anti felt Felix’s weak force to separate them from the awkward hug. He pulled a smirk against the boy’s skin. He opened his mouth, wider and wider, while his sharp vampire-like fangs slowly dragged out. Then he sank his teeth deep into the boy’s neck, feeling surprisingly pleasure as the warm blood dripped into his mouth and absorbed into his tongue. Felix felt the sudden sharp and concentrated pain on his neck, and the boy struggled to get away from the demon which was clinging on him like glue, but no use. A human had no chance against a demon. Anti pulled out of the bite, watching his mark slowly formed onto the boy’s white delicate skin with satisfied look, knowing that now no demons could steal this soul, this human from him. Then he looked slightly up at the taller boy, surprised to see his eyes were already watery and red-rimmed. The demon was immediately torn deep inside at the sight, and he pulled the boy into another hug, this time was much more pampering and affectionate. He let Felix rest his chin on his strong shoulder as he gently ruffled the boy’s platinum hair.

“ _I love you. And from now on, I’ll protect you at all cost._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3


	2. Getting to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix felt scared, and Anti might be too quick-tempered towards him. the boy was still a good boy anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really not good at summarizing  
> just want you to know i won't use italic for anti's lines anymore, in chapter 1 i did because it was in felix's illusion

Felix opened his eyes, this time found himself not in another picturesque place, but the earlier haunted house. Everything was blurry at first, then it slowly became clearer. The green-haired man he saw in his weird dream was right in front of his eyes, floating in midair and smiling brightly.

Felix shuddered as the broken pieces of memories about the dream slowly gathered and connected to each other to form a whole picture, he remembered being bitten in the neck by the man before him.

So it was the demon people were talking about.

He figured out that he was stuck in this ramshackle building after having encroached in a demon’s territory, and disturbed his lifelong dream, and probably he would be devoured by this unknown being till nothing of him would be left on this beautiful world, then people would gradually forget about him, like he had never ever existed.

“You’re sweating, sweetie.” - said the demon, his voice was surprisingly warm and comforting.

Felix had a little shiver, which made Anti chuckle.

“You’re really cute, you know that?”

The demon gave the boy a light flick on his nose, pleased when he didn’t dodge this time, instead he just closed his eyes tightly, face frowned a bit.

“So you remember what happened when you refused me, huh?”

Felix didn’t reply. His mind was too crowded with mixed feelings and perplexed thought to say anything wise. He carefully cast his eyes around the room to locate his current place. Lying on the bed, which was previously covered in dust, it must have been Anti who had cleaned the thing, still in the room with that ‘welcoming’ door, and below a floating demon. The boy tried moving his hands and legs, and just as he thought, he couldn’t, neither could he in the dream.

“Talk to me, Felix, say something.” - Anti requested.

Felix now looked at him into the eyes for the first time, still remained silent. Was he hallucinated or were those blue eyes truly beautiful? Of course they couldn’t be as pure as Felix’s ocean baby ones, but they were so subtle, and mysterious, as if there were a completely different galaxy, with completely different planets and stars from what human beings had been able to explore. Then Felix stopped his own train of thought which was busy admiring the demon’s eyes, as he recalled he had two distinctive eye colors in that dream.

“Felix, baby, do you still feel sleepy?”

“Ah, no…”

Anti grinned - “So why do you look so?”

“No--” - the boy shook his head - “--I don’t…”

“Don’t be shy with me, little boy. We’ll always be with each other from now.”

“I-I’m sorry I woke you up, please let me go home…”

Anti flew nearer to Felix, their faces were only an inch apart, so closed that Felix could feel his cold almost lifeless breath on his skin. He lifted the boy’s chin up - “Why leave so early? There’s lots of fun here~”

“Uhm… I-I have to go to school tomorrow…”

“Oh, school…”

Anti released the boy’s face, slowly immersed in his own thoughts. Before Felix woke up, he had spent a little time getting around the world to at least catch up with everything new going on for the past many centuries when he was deeply asleep. School had existed since early human history, but there were a great deal of difference then. More modern, larger, huger, better equipped with advanced technology, some cool rooms like computer room or gymnasiums,... But one thing that never changed, human. Still greedy, selfish, arrogant, hypocritical, unreliable,… Human had long been scared of demon for their cruelness and bloodthirstiness, but actually the filthiest beings were them themselves.

However, this boy here, right next to him, was nothing like that. His soul was pure, filled with courage, love, and the readiness to sacrifice for whatever he believed to be righteous.

“Please, it’s getting dark…”

Anti eyed at the shattered window, it was indeed getting dark. Far and far away, in the crimson sky, the sun dipped down to someone’s blooming sunflower flied at the end of the horizon, the flower’s glowing color of yellow somehow brighten the sleepy scene up, even just a little, creating a poetic but elegiac scenery. The demon was almost melted into the glorious landscape, feeling grateful for the person that had once helped him to be able to have such feelings, the feelings of weakness in front of the beauty of nature. He turned back at the boy on the bed, finding him also contemplating the sunset as well. Then a flow of thoughts entered his mind, exclaiming how gorgeous the boy was under the last red faint sunlight of the day.

“You’re allowed to go anywhere provided that I’m going along.”

The boy took his eyes of the scene, the ocean precious pearls now were set upon the demon.

“You won’t let me go?”

“I’ve just said you’ll…”

“That’s not what I mean… I-You…”

Felix saw Anti’s left eye glowed red, and his fangs poked out of the sensual lips.

The demon opened his mouth to speak, but what came out was the raspy scary voice and the intimidating growling - “You’re MINE, Felix. You can’t escape from me. It’s your destiny to stay with me, FOREVER.”

Felix knew it would be stupid, absolutely stupid to protest now, especially to a demon that was in middle of his anger, but he believed that he had his own human rights - “B-But… yo-you can’t appear out of nowhere… and say somebody is yours…”

Anti started to laugh maniacally. He pretended to bend down and hold his belly, then wipe away the fake tears as he had learned earlier it was a way of today sarcasm.

“Then let me show you the mark, our contract, dear Felix.”

Anti reached out his hand to touch the boy’s pare neck, right at the spot he left his unique mark on him, while the other gently placed on his chest, pinning him to the wall. Due to the contact of the two males’ skin, the spot glowed brightly, and a yellowish circle with curve shaped like an eye formed on the white tone of Felix’s skin.

“Can you feel it, Felix? It’s the mark that tells every other demons that you belong to me.” - the demon smirked at the sight of Felix blushing slightly, he whispered, deliberately breathed the hot moist air into the boy’s ear, successfully sent a shiver down his spine.

“So have you understood? Do things happen too fast for you?” - Anti held the boy’s chin, forced him to looked at him in the eyes.

The boy nodded, and the demon could feel him lightly trembling under his grip. Anti pulled Felix into a tight hug, massaging his hair as an indication of love and coddling.

“Don’t be afraid, my boy, if you don’t do anything wrong, I won’t hurt you.”

After Felix’s terror had sunk and vanished, Anti separated them, then gingerly caressed the boy’s cheek - “Wanna go home now?”

Felix nodded.

“You do look sleepy now, puppy.”

There was no reply. As Anti held the boy, glued his slender body to his own, Felix just slowly melted into the demon’s clutch, enjoying the surprising warmth he offered. It felt so snug, so cozy, and strangely familiar. Was this the truth? How could a demon feel so warm? Felix had watched a lot fantasy, yes, but all what he learned from those films was that demons, along with vampires and the like, had very low body temperature since they were not quite living, they didn’t need a beating heart to keep alive.

“You can’t go home on your own now, huh?”

“Are you using some kind of dark magic on me?”

Anti laughed - “No, why?”

“ ‘Cause I’m feeling legit sleepy…”

“It’s pretty normal, given that you were under my spell, that ‘dream’ as you called it, remember? To create such illusion in one’s mind, my demon power is not the only necessity, but also that person mind power as well, you need to be pretty tough for it, or you’ll suffer from much harsher things, that’s why I like you. You must have watched a number of demon related films, right? So you must know a pretty famous demon tricks, that mind torture. It’s a cool stuff I love to use on my victims, and those with weak mind power, the majority of human beings, are the most vulnerable to it, while to torture those with stronger one requires more of my power and patience…”

Anti was thinking of explaining more to Felix about this favorite topic of his, but he then could hear the light and peaceful snore from the human boy. The taller boy had fallen asleep when he was too engrossed in the elucidating. Frightened as he used to be towards him when Anti first appeared and approached him, now Felix was sleeping inside his arms, looking calmer and more serene than ever, as though he had pushed all the doubt and terror away and accepted Anti as someone he could trust. 

Anti didn’t waste this opportunity when the boy was so close to him to admire his handsome features, he just wished this moment would never end. The beautiful ocean blue eyes were now hidden, leaving a place for the arched elegant eyebrows and curly eyelashes. And his lips, those sensual desirable lips are the most alluring things Anti had ever known for his entire life of more than several hundreds of years, they were like inviting him to smash them, bite them and feel the sweetness they could offer. He ran his hand through the boy’s downy platinum hair, softly brushed his bangs to give him a quick but loving kiss on the forehead.

“Let’s go home, Felix, I wonder what your house is like.”

The immortal entity concentrated his mind a bit, he entered the boy’s memories to find the way to his house. Having done figuring out the route, he lifted himself and Felix’s sleeping body up by his superhuman strength, and vigilantly flied through the large window of the room, out under the darkening sky. The sun had disappeared, vanished or might have fused its soul together with that of the sunflower flied. What left now was the darkness, the moon was nowhere to be seen, a moonless night, Anti thought. He hadn’t been out here, admiring the nature for long, since the day he lost his most precious treasure centuries ago. It broke his heart, he knew he didn’t have a heart before, but that treasure had given him one, so that he could feel love, feel the warmth, the happiness that he wasn’t supposed to be able to feel. 

Autumn nights might be quite cold some time, actually Anti couldn’t feel the cold like human could, he just based on his understanding about this assumed-to-be weak species in order to protect Felix’s best health condition. Judging that the boy’s skin started to feel colder after a few minutes of flying, Anti decided to slow down, along with hugging the boy tighter.

Felix’s house appeared under the sable clouds above which they were traveling. It was a lovely three-floor house painted in light pink with a small charming roof garden and delicately designed windows. Anti carefully landed his feet onto the second floor balcony because earlier he knew the boy’s room was at this floor. The demon waved his hand and the transparent doors were unlocked, automatically opened to welcome their homeowner and his new guest. Anti walked straight to Felix’s room, the door of which had a warning stick on it, saying ‘Do not Disturb’. He grinned, thinking that the boy was indeed in his rebellious teenage phrase. 

Felix’s room was painted in white, but the neon colorful lights made it much more interesting and lively. Posters of video games and some anime were everywhere on the wall, and limited models of robots were displayed inside the glass cabinet. This boy truly knew how to decorate his room.

Anti laid the human kid on his bed, while seating himself on the edge of the bed, watching him sleep peacefully. He missed this. This feeling of carefree, coziness, the capability to give away love, the gratefulness to have such a privilege. He used to need nothing, a demon without a soul, had no dream, no hope, the only thing he knew was torturing and killing and he found the dirty pleasure from that. But he became different. He’s different from what his creators had created him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn the final exam is so harsh and the preparation is exhausting, i think im gonna die  
> thanks for reading anyway <3


	3. First Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first morning Anti spent with Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally the final exam is over, i have been under so much pressure lately, it's time to party

_The meadow lay peacefully in the thickening light of the late afternoon. Flocks of birds were soaring under the doom of jewel-blue sky, flying in a murmuration with wonderful, synchronized movements. Their beautiful throaty warble praising love and freedom, together with the delicate sprinkling of the nearby river, created a tranquil panorama of a poor chaotic countryside._

_This land was an ideal escape land for anyone who wanted to have some time away from the constant misery and disorder of the region. As the poverty had taken over people’s mind, they were ready to do anything just to have sufficient food to live through the day, they resorted to stealing, beating and killing each other for money, selling away their children to slavery, and the government was too content with their luxurious and profuse life to even take any action. People were free to do anything they wanted, the richer fleeced the poorer, the poorer flattered, licked the richer’s shoes with the hope of obtaining more property, and the poorest, they had no place in the society. They had no voice, and no rights, they had to listen to what the more affluent, even just a bit, said them to. Their life was always infelicitous, hardly anything to eat, hardly able to move on. Bodies of people starved to death were scattered in all the corners of the countryside, creating a perfect condition for infectious diseases and dangerous plague to take their toll._

_A small boy at the age of 5, or maybe 6, was lying on the drying green grasses in the middle of the meadow, he was looking up at the endless, subtle sky. His mom had recently died because of infection. The young woman had a rather serious wound while working at the local factory, and due to the insanity and lack of medicine, she passed away, hand still clutched her little beloved son’s, eyes streamed with regret tears. She had a dream of providing her son with a decent life, sending the kid to school and watching him growing up to become a successful man, just like the man that had left her and their innocent child. But at that time, she knew she couldn’t make it come true, and the underprivileged boy would have none to lean on._

_The boy sighed at the thought of the village he was living in. Young as he was, he was fully aware of its problems and the reason why his mom had to leave this world so early. He loathed it. The government, the rich, the poverty. He wanted to run away, but still not sure where to. He was too little, he might die in the adventure. So the kid had been waiting, waiting for someone, who was more mature and experienced, who was also tired of this life in this filthy village, so that he could ask to join him, to get out of this hellhole, forever. Having been starred at the shrine of crystal-blue for quite long, he was overwhelmed thinking about how big this universe could be. He dreamed of exploring it with his own feet, admiring its magnificence with his own eyes and mind, immersing in its exquisite beauty with his own soul. He wondered if he might have a chance to meet his mom again somewhere in its infinity._

 

The noise of the alarm clock going off was deafening. Felix frowned, he pulled the blanket over his head to somehow reduce the volume of the clock to get some more sleep.

“Urggg…”

Another day of school. The thought of it just made him feel even more exhausted than reaching out to stop that annoying thing letting out that annoying sound.

Suddenly, the sound stopped, and the blanket was threw away, lingering in the air for a second and lay quietly on the wooden floor. Felix popped his head up from his soft pillow to figure out what had just happened, and noticed that the green-haired demon was at the edge of the bed, smiling. Shit, he completely forgot about the encounter of the day before.

“You asked me to let you go home because you have to go to school today, but now you seem like you just want to sleep.”

“I’m getting up, see?” - Felix stood on his feet, ignoring the chuckle from the demon, he went to the closet and grabbed a new set of clothes, then headed to the bathroom. Before closing the door, he said - “Just, just don’t use your super visual ability to watch me bath.”

Anti nodded, and as the door was closed, a sly smile drew on his face - “I don’t have to be rush, I’ll set my eyes upon that perfect naked body soon.”

Taking a refreshing shower in the early morning was Felix’s favorite daily activities. It was like magic to him, it washed away his anxiety and depression, the sadness and sorrow of the previous day, and presented him with a dynamic and vibrant look for a brand new one. It also served as a place for Felix to meditate about things troubling him, since the bathroom offered him a complete private space and the chilly sound of water hitting his face and his skin, along with the reviving pleasure of it. His two hands were on the wall, supporting his whole body as he kept starring at his feet, watching the innumerable drops of water following each other to flow down along his delicate curves and muscles to joined together on the wet floor. He was thinking about the dream of last night. Unlike the other, it was so vivid, and complete, as if he had been there before. But he couldn’t figure out where that place was, and who that small boy was. Felix had had this dream every night when he was younger, much younger as soon as he was able to remember things clearly. It was still the same scenery, the same meadow, the same trees, green bountiful grasses with several dots of aster and alyssum decorating the scene. Goodness, he even remembered the types of flowers.

“What was that dream?”

It took him back to the time when he was about 5, he ran to his mom and asked her about dreams. He told her that he had been constantly dreaming about a poor boy with a desire of traveling the world and exploring the universe, about himself being in that boy’s perspective, living a wretched life and sometimes being beaten by some adults because of stealing food and money due to extreme hunger. His mom smiled softly at him, she would massage his hair every time he asked her that question, calling him ‘a lively kid with infinite creativity’. After all, what his mom always meant was that it was only a dream. But 5-year-old Felix didn’t believe that. The kid knew there must be a greater cause, a greater story behind his dreams. And now, after a decade, Felix had it again, and once again, he believed it was not a normal dream. The reason why Felix had much an enormous faith was that it felt so real to him, the breeze in it made him chill, the grass made him feel tickled, and the feeling of being engulfed by the endlessness of the sky still made him scared in this reality. The pain of missing that boy’s mom, the agony he had to bear when taking punishment from the barker after stealing a bread, the sickening sensation of the sweat-streaked dirt on the skin, everything was too real for just an illusion.

Anti heard the pitter-patter of the water inside the closed bathroom stop, a feeling of lingering hit him suddenly yet weakly, like the longing of someone who had been through too much that they just wanted the little simple things which reminded them of a less turbulent past to last for longer, even a bit. Footsteps fell onto the wet floor, and the door creaked open, revealing a strikingly handsome human being in his new clothes, looking fresh and totally ready for a new day. Felix was wearing a thin black long sleeve with the word ‘Wakdonalds’ in red tone, and another pair of ripped dark jeans. The black clothes was in contrast with his white flawless skin, making the boy look like a fallen angel in Anti’s eyes.

“Do you eat?” - Anti was completely lost in his own mind, busy extolling the heavenly beauty of the boy before him till his lovely voice woke him up.

“I do when I want.”

“What kind of food? Human… or human food?”

“Both will do.”

“Please don’t eat me, or my mom…” - Anti looked straight at Felix’s eyes, and he could tell that the boy was genuinely serious. The demon burst into laughter, as he tried to make himself articulate.

“Oh Felix, of course I won’t, why should I? Dammit, you make me laugh so hard.”

The boy scratched the back of his head, watching Anti have difficulty to pull himself together.

“It’s normal for a human who suddenly finds out that demons are real and want them to be theirs…”

“Fair point.” - Anti shrugged.

“If you want, you can have breakfast with me.”

“That’s very nice of you, Felix.” - Anti followed the kid downstairs, and watched him making sandwiches closely with obvious curiosity.

“You always have to do this yourself?” - the demon asked, that Felix had to prepare a meal on his own without any of his guardians in presence was quite strange for him, as what he had learned about human life recently, the parents were the ones who did this morning task, while the children only had to wait for food to be ready in front of them.

“Yeah, my mom have to work overtime a lot. She has been hardly home since I attended high school, as life expense keeps upsurging like crazy and she’s the only one who can make money. I do have a part time job, but it didn’t help solve the problem much.”

As he was talking, Anti noticed the boy’s facial expressions slowly turn from being quite energetic and cheerful after the bath into visibly sad.

“My dad died when I was only 10, and life became much harder for both of us. There were days when I woke up at midnight to get some drink, only to find my mom crying alone in the dark corner of her and dad’s icy bedroom. Then when she found out I saw her like that, and tears also wet my face, she hugged me and tucked me to sleep again, and from then she always remembered to close the door whenever going to bed, but I could still hear her intractable hiccups, which was like a sharp knife stabbing into my heart…”

A drop of tear left the boy’s beautiful ocean eyes, and fell onto his delicate hand holding the kitchen knife. Anti quickly pulled him into a hug, only to be swiftly rejected.

“Sometimes I just prayed to God to bring my dad back, so that she will have someone stronger to lean on, not the useless kid of her…”

Felix wiped away the tears threatening to flow, while his eyes still glued to the sandwich on the chopping broad, and Anti knew he was trying not to show his sentimental weakness to him.

“It’s okay, Felix, I used to have an intimate relationship with a human before, and I understand your emotions. I won’t laugh or insult you humans for that, just let me help you.”

Only then did Felix lifted his eyes up to look at Anti, the ocean blue eyes were watery and somehow glittering as was the waves of the sea when the abundant sunlight from the unending blue sky above poured over them. He had been restraining the crystal droplets to fall.

“God damn!” - the boy turned right away before Anti could have more time extolling the innocent heavenly beauty of the human kid in front of him, hand drying his eyes. - “Why am I so emotional…”

“It’s okay, that human used to be, too…” - knowing that another hug would receive the same result as the previous one, the demon just eyed at Felix sadly, putting his hand gingerly on his shoulder, as if he was afraid that if he happened to be not ginger enough, the hurt boy would be terrified.

“Who is that human?” - said Felix with an attempt to change the subject.

“Well, I’ll tell you about that person some day, when we’ve get close to each other.”

The boy nodded slightly, he confused back on the bread and with some other quick hand movements, he handed Anti a simple but yummy-looking jam sandwich.

“Try it. It’s the best I can do.”

Anti received the bread, and as soon as his hand touched it, he could feel the pleasant feeling of skin lightly rubbing against its light texture as he moved his hand to take a bite.

“It’s good! Very delicious.”

Felix giggled - “Really? No one has ever tasted my sandwich before, except for my mom.”

“Well, it’s an honor of me then.”

The boy laughed a bit, the sadness soon vanished after each second passed by, but Anti still felt he could break down in tears at any time if the topic was mentioned again.

“Are other demons this nice to human? Or it’s only you?” - he asked with a genuinely warm voice.

“I’m not sure. I haven’t met any that’s actually good to human, though, but I think it must be some today…”

“That’s kinda weird when you realize you’ve been fooled by the television the whole time that demons are evil.”

“You’ll find out much more, dear Felix.”

“Really? I look forward to it.” - Felix just let out a soft snigger, didn't have even the faintest idea what Anti truly meant.

“Me too, dear. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finishing the exam, i come back right away with our 2 precious bois, please call me a gud boi =)) just kidding, i'm a girl :v  
> thanks for reading <3


	4. Meeting up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im back  
> im pretty worn out due to things happening in my life recently but thanks to your cmt i could gather all the incentive

It was a glorious autumn morning. The sun was much more powerful and dazzling than the last time Anti saw it, which was just the day before, but seeing it in this new and rejuvenated form gave him an eerie feeling of being deeply asleep for another number of centuries. All living beings were drown in the fierce sunray, the little amount of which could penetrate through the dense foliage created an exquisite painting which, to Anti, consisted of various tiny alyssum flowers on the pathway. How nature was contemplated and extolled based on the eye, the perspective of the person admiring it; therefore, as alyssum was Anti’s favorite type of flower, it was understandable that he had such a poetic picture in his imagination. The demon could hear the winged symphony of birdsong in the distant glinting-gold sky, and his mind slowly played back a small piece of blissful memory that had been buried nearly abyssal during the long-lasting agony of his greatest loss which he had to endure before giving up to let his own freshly emotional self take the almost eternal rest. He smiled to himself as the memory slowly began to resurface, and he felt warm at how it reminded him of the reason he loved the alyssum flowers so much.

Felix was walking beside his newly found friend, the boy was puzzled as to why the demon looked so deeply in thought. After a while, he decided to take it off his mind, and cast his eyes upon the dome of glowing yellow. The sun in the fall was not usually this blistering in this small town of Britain. It made him frown, and brought a rather little unpleasant aching pain to his both ocean eyes. The trees quivered in the light breeze, sending off those burnt-orange leaves. Felix enjoyed the rustling sound of the dry leaves being stepped upon, it was like a simple but intriguing piece of music to his ears, and whenever the boy was walking on a path full of leaves falling down from the skeleton-thin trees like this, he would purposely shuffle a bit, annoying though it might be. This was fun, Felix thought, at least the morning went quite well, despite the fact that earlier he just didn’t want to leave his bed.

There were not many people around. This town where Felix lived was a pretty sleepy one, the majority of adults left to the city for a better offer of occupation, and young men would soon do as soon as they finished their upper secondary education. Some kids with backpacks on their back were running and laughing happily, using their playful legs to send the hell-hound red leaves into midair, while their mothers and grandparents took leisure steps behind them, smiling softly. Felix looked at the happy scene, remembering how beatific and full his life used to be, when he had both his mum and his dad. The kids were heading to school as was he, but there was that difference between them that made him wish to be back to that whole childhood.

“You look sad.”

Felix looked at the slightly shorter male, grinning - “It’s because of this weather. It makes me feel sleepy.”

“You had far than enough sleep last night.”

“You must know that I always feel sleepy, I sleep whenever I can.”

“Whatever.”

Anti turned his attention to the children playing in front of him, while internally he snickered at the thought of the human boy thinking he could fool such an ancient demon. He knew what the boy was longing for, yet no matter how much he wanted to turn that wish into reality, he couldn’t. Although not the type of demons that was submissive to the authority of the beings higher above and the rules of the world, Anti would rather not disregard the simplest regulation of not disturbing human life in any forms. Felix might be the unlucky kid among the entire lucky ones, he might lack of love from both parents’ sides, and suffer a lot from the result of it, but Anti was here after all, it was the destiny that pulled the two of them together, gave the powerful demon a chance to compensate for the kid.

“Autumn is so nice, right?” - asked the demon.

“Yeah, it’s my favorite season.”

“I know.”

“How? I haven’t told you yet.”

“I’m a demon, remember? I can read your mind.”

“Stop doing that. It’s intrusive.”

“You’re mine anyway, why should I care?”

“But you still have to at least respect my privacy…”

Felix didn’t even finish his line when Anti glared at him with a threatening glowing eyes, causing the boy to shut his mouth immediately. Anti wasn’t around in Felix’s life for long, yet long enough for the boy to develop some useful instincts for survival as how the boy put it into words, one of which was to stop arguing right away if the chance of Anti biting his head off out of anger was high, and in this situation the chance definitely was.

“Wonder what else can I do?”

“Huh?”

Anti giggled at the lightly bewildered face the boy was making. He hurried his steps towards the aforementioned children, and to Felix’s wide eyes, passed right through them, as if he was just air.

“How? You’re a demon… and y-you did touch me?”

“It’s one of my ability. I decide whether or not a person can see me, and when I don’t allow them to see me, I was just like the wind, I can walk through them, and all they could feel was a slight coldness.”

“That’s what happened at that old house…”

“Stop pulling that face as if you’ve just discovered something very great.” - the demon laughed.

“So do you consider appearing in front of my friend?”

“I can see that you don’t want me to.”

“No! Ah… no, I don’t.”

“I can read your mind, Felix.”

“But I don’t!”

“Then I’ll let your friends see me, and you’ll have to introduce me to them.”

 _‘God dammit, I messed up’_ \- Felix stomped his feet.

“Are you not happy with that?”

“Ah, no… not at all.”

“Then hurry up! I wanna meet your friends.”

The demon stopped walking to fly fast straight ahead, chuckling as he could hear the human kid yelling him to slow down far behind his back.

 

Anti was standing on the front yard of the local high school, his eyes set upon things after things while his mind was assessing whether this was a good place for education for Felix in comparison with many of the world’s leading upper secondary schools that he had explored earlier. Not a very impressive one, he concluded. He would find out more about the relationship of Felix with his friends, and the education environment before reaching the final conclusion of how good it was to his human.

“Who is that?”

“Just some dude we didn’t care about.”

“I don’t remember anyone in our school with hair dyed green.”

“He looks pretty cute.”

“Just a faggot.”

Anti felt sick being surrounded by those inferior human beings with their filthy mouths which couldn’t be shut. They were the ones his pure precious human kid received education with and breathed the same air? Disgusting. Some people seemed to be still quite fond of talking shit behind others’ backs. They must have no idea who they were commenting about and that he could hear them far too well. The stinky smell of their corrupted souls overwhelmed the fresh and lovely atmosphere of a quiet and tranquil neighborhood, making it much more challenging for the demon to locate his favorite human. Felix was still nowhere to be found, what took him so long?

The students kept discussing their time-wasting conversations instead of doing something else less useless, Anti supposed that the presence of a new kid in this school could appear to be a fairly hot topic. He wondered what this school would turn into if there were some news which was more shocking, quite a mess or mere chaos, he thought.

Then, the demon could hear the faint familiar laughter in distance, his skin itched mildly and goosebumps slightly exploded on the sensitive pale surface. The utmost purity which was unique of Felix’s soul slowly gained dominant among the other students’ rotten ones, and soon swept out all the nausea currently existing within the demon. There were some other living things walking alongside with the boy, they were not so vile as those of the people here, yet of course could never be as pure as Felix’s.

The green-haired male noticed that apart from him, a number of the students also turned their eyes at the school’s huge gate, by which Felix was passing with two males draping their arms over his shoulders, another ruffling his hair from behind.

“There the pretty boy.”

“Wonder what trouble he’ll get himself into today.”

“He was lucky to be protected by Ken, or else the girls in this school would have raped him long ago.”

 _‘Well, well, Felix, look at what your charm brought to you.’_ \- Anti smirked. _‘They thought they could touch my boy? They will have to step through me first.’_

As soon as he caught glimpse of Anti, Felix yelled, pointing at him.

“Why didn’t you wait for me?”

The demon shrugged, the smirk was still on his face - “I got too excited.”

“God dammit, I almost died out there.”

The boy hit his shoulder, only to receive a annoyed look from him, and immediately stood still, didn’t dare to make any further moves.

“Who is this new guy, Poods?” - said a boy with pretty childlike face.

“What? Did he just call you poops?”

The three males burst into laughter, while Felix looked kinda offended.

“It’s Poods. P-O-O-D-S.” - said Felix, voice expressed obvious upset.

“It’s his nickname we gave him.” - the tallest one in the three did the exact same gesture of affection when he first appeared in Anti’s eyes, which was ruffling Felix’s hair.

“Yeah.” - the earlier one said - “Ken likes bears, which is pretty childish of him, so I came up with that name for Fe, it’s based a little on Winnie-the-Pooh.”

“Shut up, Michael.” - Felix protested, then he leaned a bit to Anti - “Don’t listen to his bullshit, he just makes those things up.”

It was the glasses boy’s turn to mess Felix’s hair up - “Look at that, Poods is being irritated.”

“Stop guys! I’ve just applied mousse to my hair! God dammit you fuckers.”

“Okay, I’m Jack, I’m new here, nice to meet you.” - Anti forced a smile as he was slightly annoyed at how closed and intimate the four boys were, and he pulled Felix out of his grip to stand straight beside him.

“Michael” - said the childlike boy.

“Brad.” - said the glasses boy.

“I’m Ken.” - the tallest replied. - “What are you to Poods? Childhood friend or something?”

“I’m his cousin. We are of the same age.” - Anti offered them a fake soft grin, his hand rubbed his human kid’s back to somewhat comfort the sulking boy who was pouting his lips.

“Well then you’re of the same age as me. And those two big guys here are a year older than us, 18.”

“Really Michael? You look somewhat younger, like 13 or 14.”

"People always say so."

The school bell rang, and the students slowly made their way for their classrooms. Walking alone beside each other as Ken, Brad and Michael left for their own lessons, the two soulmates again could feel the strangely inexpressible delight. Felix, with his black school bag on his right shoulder, was whistling joyfully, his baby blue eyes were locked ahead. Anti observed closely every movement the boy made, he loved these peaceful moments with simple but sheer happiness. There were so many yucky things happening around them, along with the dirty hungry look of some sluts setting upon Felix, but just being with his human and watching him in total silence took the demon’s mind off all those. As long as he was here, no one would ever have the chance to do nasty thing to Felix.

“Jack is a cool name.”

“Thanks.”

There were two, three beats of silence.

“How can you be accepted to study in this school so quickly? Was that the reason why you flew so fast?”

“No. I just wanted to examine your school a bit. About the acceptance, all I need is just a snap of the fingers.” 

“Cool.” 

“I’m powerful, I can do everything I want.”

“I know, stop showing off.”

Anti nudged at the boy, receiving a soft groan from him. He looked up with amused eyes, seeing that Felix was frowning his face, hand rubbing the aching spot.

“It hurts…”

“Don’t be whining like a baby, dear.”

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

And the two males kept arguing till they reached their class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3  
> and sr for the shitty ending of this chapter i genuinely need to get some sleep


	5. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i shouldn't be whining too much about how packed i am but this fucking school is getting on my nerves

Felix was an intelligent boy, Anti had found out after joining three lessons with him. He was quick at absorb what the teachers were trying to convey, and very excited for group work project. Having read minds of the people in the school, Anti knew that Felix was considered as a playboy here, who often did things against the school rules and hooked up with girls, and he immediately knew that these people were wrong, or they fooled themselves in believing those filthy things about his human boy. Contrary to the students, most of the teachers seemed to have a good impression of Felix, to be more specific, they saw him as a good and smart kid, always paid attention in classes and finished school assignments and projects in time with satisfactory results.

They were now attending the forth lesson of the day, and Anti couldn’t wait for it to end soon. It was not because the teacher was explaining things with monotonous voice or he had known too well about everything being taught already, but because he just wanted to talk to Felix again, to enjoy his sweet yet masculine voice and immerse himself into the wondrous sapphire ocean when his eyes were set upon him. Felix was so engrossed in studying that Anti didn’t dare to interrupt him just to satisfy his screaming desire. Hand playing with his blue pen, Felix glued his eyes at the black broad where the teacher was standing, eyes sparkling with curiosity and the eager to learn. Anti starred into his unique aquamarine eyes, his mind was wondering who else could be blessed by The Creator to have such gifts.

“Jack, you’re not paying attention.” - said the teacher, and the demon could hear other students’ scornful scoff and snickering at him. His old self would definitely get furious when being treated with such scare respect from the race he considered to be the lowest and most useless of all, and that demon of the past would wipe out this whole school without any difficulties to somehow ease his anger. But the school was not demolished, luckily, because Anti was different now, and that there was a person who meant so much to him that he couldn’t lose him just by such impulsive action. Felix was looking at him, those precious pearls was set on him again, and the boy was smiling. The demon unconsciously grinned like a fool human blind by love, he knew Felix was amused by the fact that the teacher just reminded him to be more attentive, which was far distinct from that disgusting disdain from those revolting human. Those sensual lips were making a perfect curve on the handsome features, the delicate hand was still spinning the pen. Anti tried to refrain from licking his lips while his mental self was imagining of a scenario where he was clinging to Felix’s taller and slenderer body, tasting the honeyed sugar lips of him which might still remain the heavy sweetness of the jam sandwich earlier this morning.

The short moment when Anti was made to be the center of attention was swiftly over, and the class again turned back to the dull atmosphere with the teacher’s nonstop talking. There were only a few students that actually studied, one of them was Felix, and the other was just texting on their phones or discussing about drugs and sex. Had it not been for the fairly qualified staff, Anti would have made Felix apply for another school to escape from this hellhole.

After a while, the demon decided to take his eyes off his boy and cast them out the window, observing the free life of the birds and the simple yet ornate beauty of nature. Contemplation reminded him of so many things from the past, from the blissful uneventful life with his previous favorite human, the days of always spending time outside of his luxurious cattle to become harmonious with Mother Nature, become one with the lovely throaty song from birds, the wind music of the trees and the tinkling relaxation offered by the weeping waterfall. But as always, followed those happy scenes was a chain of hauntingly desperate events which to Anti was unforgettable, which, despite his persistent endeavour, he couldn’t dispose of.

Anti saw two loving birds flying together, singing a song that none could interpret into their own words, yet the demon could feel the merriment and devotion in every beat. They must be ardent lovers, because only ardent lovers could understand each other so well to make such synchronized movements among the never-ending sky and create such a masterpiece in second without even the faintest idea of it beforehand. The demon thought of the possibility of Felix truly falling for him, so that he could have such a passionate relationship with him like that of the flying couple.

The school bell rang. Anti broke out of his train of thought, and he jumped when he felt someone touched his arm. It was Felix, that damn gorgeous boy with that dorky smile.

“You will be the laughing stock of this school for quite long, ya know?”

Anti drew a smile, asked with a soft indulgent voice - “How come?”

“You’re the new kid, the students of this school is not very kind to new kid.”

“I wouldn’t mind. Didn’t care much about what those stupid beings think of me and will do to me.”

The boy scratched behind his neck - “Yeah, it’s also not such a problem to you, you can beat the shit out of anyone you want at any time.”

“That’s right.”

“So why don’t you do it right away? To teach those bitches not to touch you?”

“I said I don’t care, Felix.”

Felix pouted - “You know they talked shit about me all the time, if I got that power of you, I would make them pay.”

Anti giggled, pitching Felix’s rosy cheek - “Let’s get to the next class, cutie.”

The demon took the boy’s hand, and was about to pull him to walk with him when Felix smirked, dragging his hand backwards so that he turned back to look at him.

“The next class is biology, right? You’re new so you don’t know, but I - we - never attend biology class.”

Hardly had Felix finished his line when there was yelling of some males at the door of the classroom - “Hey Poods, hurry your ass up!”

“I know, god dammit Michael.”

“You’re planning to skip the class?”

“Yeah.”

“No you won’t, baby.”

“Why? I hate biology, and chemistry also, why should we learn those things like bacteria and chemical process? I believe I won’t need that kind of knowledge for my future.”

“But if you don’t learn, you can’t pass the final test.”

“Leave it, Ken can take care of that for me. He has money and he’s a popular smart kid.”

“No, I won’t let you skip the lesson.”

“Oh come on, Anti. Just go with me, I’ll show you this place. It’s very cool, and secret. Only the four of us know about it because we were the ones that found the place, and you’re gonna be the fifth.”

Anti tried to ignore Felix’s cute puppy eyes begging him for permission, but obviously he couldn’t resist such adorable things. The demon sighed, he nodded, feeling weak when giving in so easily. Felix jumped in excitement, he took the demon’s hand and pulled him out of the class with a completely fresh energy. Ken, Brad and Michael was standing outside, waiting impatiently. Just at the sight of Felix appeared from the door, Michael stomped his foot before giving Felix a pretty hard punch at the shoulder.

“Fuck you, it hurts, man.”

“What takes you so long? The next lesson’s gonna start soon, we can be caught by the teachers.”

“Why should you make a fuss about it, Romanian? We have Ken cover us.” - said Brad.

“Yeah, don’t worry.” - Ken snickered. He was holding an unopened pack of cigarettes in his hand while his eyes, as long as Anti could notice, never left Felix’s side. With an arrogant smirk on his face, he threw Anti a short provoking look, then turned back to his boy again, the amusement was obvious through his brown chocolate eyes.

“We’re going in Brad’s car again?” - Felix asked in an attempt to somewhat break the tense atmosphere among the five.

“No, today we’re using mine.” - replied Ken. He tore open the exposed silver foil, while tilting his head ahead to signal the others to follow him.

“Let’s go.” - Felix pushed Anti lightly in his back, then together with Brad and Michael, got to the school parking lot for seniors. The demon leisurely walked behind the four tall boys, listening to them talking and teasing each other with quite insulting words and phrases in total silence. Those three closed friends of Felix must be under the impression that Anti was a shy little kid then, judging from their seldom cold mocking look at the demon when Felix wasn’t looking. Anti felt sick. He once thought these people were at least someone he could count on to protect his boy’s pure innocent soul since at the first sight they appeared to be nice, fairly hospitable towards him - the new student, but now they were sneering at him due to his quiet nature behind their friend’s back just because the bastards feared that if Felix found out he would be mad at them. They seemed to treasure their intimate relationship with the boy so much that they even had to be secret when expressing disliking to someone happened to be significant to him.

Ken pulled a cigarette from the pack with his long and thick fingers, then put it in his mouth. He tucked his other hand into his jeans’ pocket, fumbling in it for a while to look for something. Eventually, he withdrew his hand, eyes looked behind his back at Felix.

“Poods, do you bring your lighter?”

“Uhm, yeah. You need to light it up, huh?”

“Yeah, help me.”

Felix took the lighter out of his front shirt pocket, walking a few steps faster to get close to Ken who was leading them. He brought the lighter up to the tip of the cigarette in Ken’s mouth, and flicked his thump down while holding onto the spark-wheel button. Anti could see well how close Felix and Ken were, as they was turning half of their face to him. In a short moment, the demon felt a strong bitter feeling which he could name as ‘jealousy’ flowing through his body, violently crashing against every organs.

“Thanks, Poods.” - Ken reached out to ruffle Felix’s hair, and intentionally eyed at the demon who was walking behind them all, threw him a smirk.

“No need to thank, bro - Ah, An..Jack, what the hell?”

Anti had just grasped the boy’s shirt and roughly pulled him back to hit his back against his chest. Felix got annoyed by the sudden violent action of him, but then ignored, continued cursing and swearing with Brad and Michael, leaving the two other in absolutely hostile silence. The demon sensed that something was wrong with that human, but he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly was so wrong. Or it might just simply be his envy that made him think that way.

“Here is my car, Jack. Hope you like it.”

“Of course I do.”

Silence went back to the two again while they just offered each other fake friendly smile. Ken got in the driver seat, waving Felix to take the front seat next to him, but Anti was faster. He dragged the boy and pushed him into the back seat with him, and swiftly sat down and closed the door. The demon again sniggered competitively at the senior whose face was conspicuously red owning to anger, quietly declaring that he gloriously won this time. Brad and Michael quickly got into the car, one at the front seat and one at the back, their loud mouth screaming for Ken to start the engine and took them all to the secret place. 

During the trip, Felix was jumping and stomping his feet excitedly like a cute little kid, which made Anti chuckle too many times. The demon draped his arm around the boy’s shoulder, leaning on his warm body and enjoy the sweet delicious smell coming from him.

“Why are you so thrilled?”

“Because I know you’re gonna like it.”

“That place is that awesome.”

“It’s heavenly.”

The demon chuckled once more time - “Just stay close to me, don’t get too far away from me.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i hardly had enough time to write this chapter properly, so sorry  
> anyway thanks for reading <3


	6. Betterment

The black car was gathering speed, soon outran other vehicles concurrently traveling on the main street, leaving behind dark smoke along with the annoyed face of some drivers. Anti was sitting between Felix and Brad, but he didn’t give a damn to the glasses boy, all the time on the car his attention was entirely on his favorite human. However, Felix seemed to be too engrossed in contemplating a small part of somehow depressing-looking scenery of his town quickly fade away in his eyes. The fully-grown shrubs and trees along the road, and the lively lives of the small creatures like squirrels or butterflies remained in his vision for only a short moment, and though they served as a strong indication of a chipper and peaceful prospect of the town, they appeared to Felix as something that could cause anguish to him, by bringing back his beatific childhood memories, then strike him down as late realizations dawned on him, that something he had lost forever and couldn’t be taken back. Felix could hear his friends still squabbling with each other about some childish things, but their voice was so faint, as if they were so far away, while he himself was left behind by everyone, everything, alone in the dark empty void, dejected and petrified. It was common that teenagers often went through this phrase where they constantly felt insecure, rejected from their own society, as a result of which they locked themselves up in a transparent imaginary prison keeping them away from the help and care of other people. But to Felix, the real reason was a much more complicated case. The boy used to be so happy, being unconditionally loved and given undivided attention from his mum, his dad, his teachers and friends that eventually when his dad passed away, his mum almost forgot about him actually existing, teachers and friends gradually became distant, Felix didn’t know what was the best thing to do. He wasn’t prepared for it, he wasn’t familiar with this emptiness and this kind of suffering. He used to have everything.

Anti knew what was going on in Felix’s sensitive mind. Yes, he read the boy’s mind despite his disapproval. The demon didn’t want to intrude into the boy’s privacy, but he craved to understand him more, so that he could provide him suitable support and protect him from doing impulsive negative things which was bound to happen, such as committing suicide. Anti was sensitive to death, and he could feel Felix’s strong desire to take his own life right at the first step the boy took into his territory, the ‘haunted house’. The demon found out that the kid had been considering doing it for long, the only thing that prevented him from doing so for such a considerable amount of time was not the fear for himself, but the fear for his mother suffering from another loss. Felix’s existence was entirely ignored by his loved mum, but he still held a strong belief that she was just too devastated because of her husband death, and had to deal with too many things to take notice of everything else.

The car’s wheels were still rolling on the solid surface, while the demon was still kept in the complete dark about where they were going. He looked at the sad vulnerable boy leaning against the car window again, thinking of speaking up and asking him about his query, yet finally bit his lips to restrain himself from doing so. Felix’s eyes were dull, they were not that pure and bright color like the turquoise water of the ocean anymore. They reflected well and clearly their owner’s current mood, lost and disorientated. The demon was puzzled over what to do, should he just leave the boy drown in his own depressed train of thought, or should he move closer to him, offer him some mental support by saying he still had him here, this old ancient conservative demon, and rub his back gingerly to ease his overwhelming feeling of emptiness. Anti now felt a strong hatred towards his own self. He remembered telling Felix that he knew a lot about human complex emotions because he used to be closed to another human being, but now here he was, ignorant and totally useless, perplexed as to how he could make little Felix to get out of his current bad situation. He eyed at the boy, then to the other three who were still bickering with each other noisily, completely unaware of what was happening to their friend. It was ridiculous when such different groups of people could be in the same car, towards the same destination. One suffering from eternal distress, another distraught by the inconstant and unpredictable nature of life, while the remainders were kept in blissful ignorance. Only after that thought did Anti acknowledge the strong bond between him and the human boy, which somewhat eased him as at least they were still more perfect together.

The scene slowly became less blurry, and Felix knew they were arriving at the secret place. He took his eyes off the animated picture out the window of the car, looked down his feet. During the trip, it was clear to Felix that Anti was always watching him, so probably he could see through his emotions by his expressions, as Felix assumed the demon to be very wise, knowledgeable. And he truly was, leastways enough to understand what the boy had to overcome. Therefore, Felix felt ashamed, he considered himself mentally weak, pitiably pathetic in front of a superior powerful entity like Anti. He wasn’t able to muster enough courage and dignity to look straight at the demon in the eyes. And while a part of him was screaming for a touch, an ensuring and warm touch from Anti, a soft encouragement uttered out of his lovely mouth, Felix tried his best to plunge it deep into his own wounded soul. He had to get used to it, the state of being forgotten, he had to learn to be strong in the face of his fear, Felix kept telling himself those words. But was it necessary, Felix? When right next to you was someone that would change your life forever, who was destined to come to you as a compensation of how life had mistreated you?

“Felix, we’re here.”

The hurt boy could feel the gentle touch on his shoulder, it was against his masculine will, but was what his weaker self had been longing for, so he didn’t flinch, instead, he leaned for the touch. Anti was quite amazed as how Felix reacted to his action, since he assumed that he might receive a much more negative response.

“Ken, Brad and Michael are waiting for you, dear.”

As Felix tucked his head into Anti warm hug and strong arms, a soft smile drew on the demon’s lips, and his hand placed on his head, ruffling his hair. Anti could hear Felix purr like a little puppy being satisfied all his simple needs under his hand, and he wholly melted for it. It was just too cute.

“Felix baby?”

“Please tell them not to wait for me.”

“But they don’t seem to…”

“Please, stay here with me for a while.”

A sudden waves of happiness emerged from inside the demon’s soul, harassing his inner organs and his previous sorrow. Felix just said that he wanted to be with him, alone, without the presence of the filthy humans. He has just quickly accepted his touch and care for him, and actively searched comfort from his warmth. Everything happened so fast, Anti thought, that he right now just wanted to scream thanking God very very loudly, so that God on the high heaven could hear it.

The three males seemed downcast when Anti told them to leave. They did leave, but unwillingly and sometimes turned back to throw him a loathing look. The demon didn’t give a damn about that kind of attitude, his soul was still flooded with blissfulness to even care about it. Anti closed the car door as he got his head inside, while Felix’s head was on his laps. Silence went on for the next few minutes, the only thing Anti heard was the steady breath from the human he was comforting.

“A little down, huh?” - Anti finally spoke up to break the silence.

“It’s normal for kids ‘round my age, isn’t it?”

“Yeah it is.”

“So… when will you show me the special place?”

Felix turned his body to lie face upwards, looking at Anti straight in the eyes - “Soon. Now I just wanna lie a bit…”

“How do you feel now?”

“Better.”

“Staying alone with me in someone else’s car is that good?” - Anti wasn’t sure what answer he was expecting from asking such a question. He was either scared to be disappointed when flattered the importance of him to Felix too much, or hopeful to be responded ‘Yes, it is’.

“Yeah.” - Felix put his hands neatly on his own chest, feeling his heart beating steadily. Anti smiled. He’d got too much happiness for only a few minutes, and he’s drown into it. Genuinely happy, he wondered how long he hadn’t been feeling this way. It was nice of God to bring him this gift after years and years of agony without anyone by his side, but what if this gift wouldn’t last for long, just like this moment would certainly be swiftly over?

“Is it strange if I want to kiss you right now?”

“What?”

“What?”

Time kept passing by, while the two of them just starred at each other with blank face. There seemed to be no special or surprised expressions displayed on Anti’s face, but in his mind everything had soon turned into a wild mess. The demon didn’t believe in his ears, did Felix - his beloved boy - just said he wanted to kiss him, or was it just him imagining as the sight of Felix’s alluring lips were right below his eyes? It couldn’t be real, Anti thought to himself. It couldn’t be real, things couldn’t be going this fast. Thing couldn’t go so well all of a sudden. His mind must have gone crazy. He mustn’t lose control right now, he needed to be patient with Felix, he could wait, he could endure more anguish, just for a brighter future, where he would be with Felix without fear or insecurity.

“Anti.”

“Yes?”

“Isn’t that what you hope for?”

What? What he was hoping for? Why was Felix talking like that? Anti wasn’t so confident when it came to what he hoped for now. At some time, he yearned for something big, giant happening between him and the boy, a passionate love rapidly and suddenly sparkled, for instance. While at other time, his soul just wondered if these peaceful moments spent being around Felix could last for longer.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying…”

“I think you do.”

Felix reached out his left hand, putting gently on the back of Anti’s neck, and softly pulled his beautiful face closer to his own. Anti knew what the boy was intended to do, he just couldn’t believe it. He felt like when his lips and Felix’s were getting closer, and closer, a glorious ray of sunlight glowed dazzlingly at the space between them. His eyes widened, and they were able to contemplate the other’s sensual lips, what he had been dreaming about days and nights, by every detail.

“You should close your eyes when you’re kissing someone, Anti.” - Felix stopped right in the middle of the kiss, interrupting the demon’s beaming imagining, which enormously annoyed him.

“You fucking brat, you think I have never kissed before?”

Anti cursed, then violently smashed his lips against Felix’s pink ones. He wouldn’t try to remain patient this time, he’d had to put up with too much bullshit, though just for a day, but too much to his endurance. If this was the reward of keeping calm despite being scoffed, sniggered at, or be underestimated, disdained, he continued to forever. Anti cuffed Felix’s ruddy cheeks, licking and biting his soft lips hungrily with a great sense of satisfaction as the boy gave a faint sexy moan under his grip. Felix was inexperienced at this, Anti realized, he must be new to this kind of intimacy. Who said he was a playboy, while he’s just such an innocent cinnamon roll? The demon then thought, he would have to invest quite a great deal of time in tutoring Felix how to kiss well. It was Felix’s first time, so Anti wouldn’t push him much. He quickly, though reluctantly, separated them from the kiss, eyes still glued to the boy lying on his laps. Felix was breathing quite a bit heavily, his face was red due to the blushing.

“First time, huh?”

“Willingly, yes. Actually, no.”

“Someone stole your first kiss?” - Anti asked with bitter disappointment.

“Yeah. Just some damn girl at school. They’re mad.”

Felix could see Anti’s jaws clenched after he said so, and now he’s scared he’d have to face some kind of judgement.

“Don’t kill me… or them…”

Anti giggled - “I won’t kill you, Felix. Never. Stop saying like that. But those bitches, maybe I will someday.”

“Ah, don’t. It… it’s just normal for human, okay?”

“I thought you said earlier this morning if you had my power you’d make them pay or something like that?”

“I did, but I don’t want to literally kill them!”

Anti chuckled, pinching the boy’s cheeks which were still obviously red because of the blushing.

“Anti.”

“What?”

“Can I have another kiss, please?”

‘Well, those puppy eyes again, really Felix? That’s how you get what you want?’ - Anti smiled to himself. Could this adorable boy be even more adorable. If he really could, how would Anti be able to take it all? This boy lying beneath his eyes, with his rather messy white dyed hair, ocean blue baby eyes, dorky smile and thin black long sleeves which was supposed to make him look cool and fashionable, yet appeared to Anti to be so precious and vulnerable was all what Anti need to erase his long-lasting pain for good. He couldn’t remember how his previous human lover often did to make him approve of his doing, or forgive him for the wrongness he accidentally made. His mind was stolen by this boy to even process properly.

“Fine.” - said Anti, sounded a little defeated - “You’ll have another kiss when you take me to that secret place.”

“Yay. But can I sleep for a bit first.” Anti just nodded softly, and Felix closed his eyes, the dorky smile still remained, and drifted into the refreshing flow of his sleep. Watching the boy breathing peacefully, Anti decided that he should have a rest as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3


	7. Secret place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix got a bad dream and Anti was there to comfort the boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, sr for the slow update, i have been packed lately and finally found some time to write

_“Get back here you filthy rat!”_

_Felix was confused. He remembered falling into sleep with his head on Anti’s laps, which was so comfortable and cozy, then when he opened his eyes, instead of returning to the real world and showed the demon the secret place, he ended up being that poor boy with life some centuries ago in his bizarre dream. He was running, and some big fat old man with dirty apron was chasing him. He had no idea why they both were doing what they were doing._

_Felix unconsciously looked at his hands, and saw both were holding some pieces of bread. Oh right. He was stealing from that man. The pain caused by excessive hunger hit his brain and system hard as soon as he realized what exactly was going on, following roughly after that was strong waves of fear and regret crashing his inner organ. This boy shouldn’t have done it, he could make himself killed by the man running behind him. Human was cruel, this world was cruel. But it was not their fault, it was due to the hunger, the loss and the fear of loss. All the people he was passing by, and even that man behind him, all of them were just victims of this rotten government which, of course, was run by some shitty rich assholes being too satisfied with their possessions and rather keeping things this way._

_Felix kept running. He had bumped into various people, but he didn’t have time to stop and apologize to them as the boy’s late mom had taught him. He had this eerie feeling, that the boy’s mom was somehow his own mom, and he felt a large void inside his heart everytime there was an image of her popping up inside his mind. Suddenly, his head hit against something hard and solid, and he fell onto the ground. Terrified, he hurriedly stood up to continue running as he could still hear the man screaming in the distance, didn’t have time to figure out that he just slammed into. His tiny legs were about to move, functioning as fast as they could, until someone grabbed him by his collar. Felix stopped breathing, he was done now. The man had caught him, and he would beat him to death, leaving his body for the crows to feed on. Felix was lifted up with one hand, as if his small body which was now curling into a little ball weighed nothing to the man. He could feel burning look from the man piercing through his fresh, and he closed his eyes tightly, waiting for whatever to come. But a few seconds passed by, and nothing happened. The breath from the man made Felix feel frozen even though it was in mid autumn. Curiously, Felix half opened his eyes to see who was holding him, and was a bit scared when a pale male face appeared, and was too closed to his._

_The man’s hair was glowing green, which was too alien to the residents living here, and his eyes were so blue that Felix thought he could be drown in them. Those were the only things he could make out of the man, the other things were too blurred, and also he didn’t have enough time to examine the face when another hand pulled him backwards, threw him harshly down on the ground._

_Felix cried in great agony. The boy’s body was already weak and fragile owning to lack of food and necessary nutrition, with this crash he feared that he couldn’t bear the suffering much longer._

_“Sorry, sir. I will take care of this trash right away, I’m very sorry that you have to touch him.”_

_Felix tried to look up to observe the earlier man better. Being called ‘sir’, he must be some guy with fancy expensive clothes and a great deal of money. Indeed, he was. Dressed in royal clothes, formal looking and calm manner, that man was someone Felix, or the boy, bore hatred towards. He was one of those men who caused his mom’s tragic death._

_The man didn’t say anything. While the barker still bent in front of him, sweats soon filled his face, the green-haired took some steps and kneeled down besides Felix. The little boy quickly sat up despite his every muscle screaming in pain, moving backwards with both his hands and both his feet._

_“What’s your name?”_

_Felix bit his lips. He didn’t want to answer._

_“Don’t be scared.”_

_The man was patient, but what he received was still silence from the boy._

_“Open your mouth or I’ll let that man finish your life.”_

_Unlike his warm voice just a few minutes ago, the man threatened Felix with a raspy and hoarse one. Because of terror, Felix mumbled his name._

_“Fe…Felix…”_

_But… wasn’t he supposed to say the boy’s actual name? Yet the only thing came to his mind, which was currently that boy’s mind, was Felix._

_A bright smile drew on the man's pale face, and his pink lips moves slightly._

_“I’m-_

 

 

Felix rose up in great panic, screaming loudly in the process. His chest tightened and it hurt so badly, as if he was restrained from normally breathing during the nightmare.

“Felix dear, are you alright?”

The boy snapped at the voice, and find Anti was still sitting in the same spot before he fell asleep, eyes showed obvious concern. The demon gently rubbed his back to help him regain his steady breathing back, while his other hand cupped his cheek.

“You’re sweating. Did you have a nightmare?”

Felix nodded his head, making Anti chuckled. The boy at this moment looked exactly like a scared little puppy that was trying to make the most heart-touching look to his owner so that he would get petted.

“Come here, big boy.” - Anti spread his arms, and Felix leaned in for a warm comforting hug. Well, seem like Anti really had won the boy’s trust.

“When will you show me that place? I’m tired of waiting.”

“Let me enjoy this for a little bit first.”

Then the two of them could hear loud chatting noise, Ken, Brad and Michael had come back from their trip. Ken reached out for the door, opened it and got himself in. Hearing some small noise behind, he looked back and found Felix was burying his face in Anti’s chest. Anti threw at his an arrogant smirk, making the male’s face reddened.

“You two are here all the time? Didn’t get out and enjoy nature out there?” - Ken asked with a surprisingly soft voice despite his rage.

“We’ll go now.” - Felix murmured.

“My little boy just needed some sleep, ya know?”

Ken sniggered, he held some strong hope that Felix’d be disgusted by what Anti called him and push him away, but he was disappointed. Felix didn’t react, the boy just kept breathing steadily inside Anti’s hug.

“Well that sounds so gay, man.” - said Brad.

“He’s my cousin. We played with each other a lot when we were younger and I just got used to calling him that way? Problem?” - Anti said, since he feared that Felix might be offended by being called ‘gay’.

“Let’s go, leave them.” - Felix pushed the door opened and grabbed Anti’s wrist quite tightly, rushed out of the car.

“Felix, we are going home now.”

“You guys just go, don’t wait for us.” - said Felix, didn’t even turn back. Anti could see Ken clenched his teeth in pure anger. The demon eyed at Felix and completely took his mind off the three triggered boys who were gonna totally disappear from his sight in just a moment in their car. He was enjoying genuine happiness as Felix, his boy, left his only three closed friends to spend time with him.

“Don’t you feel bad---”

“No, they are actually not very nice though. They’re like… trying to push others away from me… I dunno…”

So Anti had been right, those guys were not very good people…

“Last year I dated a girl. She was lovely, but suddenly she broke up with me and transferred to another school…”

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that…” - Why should Anti feel upset to hear that then? He knew well Felix was attracted to girls…

“They did it. I dunno how, but they forced her to stay away from me. They still think I dunno what they’ve done.”

“It must be quite bad…”

“Of course, when you find out your so closed friends not so honest and caring towards you as you thought.”

Felix was the one leading the way, so Anti couldn’t see his face, but judging from his slightly shaking voice, he could say.. ‘Well done, Anti, you make him remember some shitty memories again… Well done…”

So, Anti decided not to say anything else, and they kept walking through the forest in complete silence. The birds were singing a beautiful symphony, as always, but Anti didn’t have mind to appreciate that. Strolling in the green forest, immersing with the nature and enjoying the fresh air with your loved one, it all sounded so wonderful. This tensed atmosphere, however, was by no means wonderful. The demon wondered if Felix was always like this, just suffering from every shitty things others caused to him without complaining or at least getting it out to someone.. or reaching out for someone sympathetic. Maybe he had none. He must have none. Or else he wouldn’t be so depressed.

They continued in that silence, till the song of the river became more audible to human ears. Anti could picture what he was gonna be shown. He found himself so curious and excited, as if he was just a human child. Was it a river, a gem-blue stream that curved gently through the forest, or was it a huge lake with water gilding with moonlight-pale lilies and a phalanx of flies patrolling the water’s edge? He knew to some people a river and a lake had not much difference in this situation, but if Felix asked him, he would prefer a river.

“We are getting closer to it.” - Felix spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

“Cool? What’s it?”

“Secret.”

Anti left out an annoyed noise, which made Felix turned his head to look at him.

“Why are you annoyed? You need to be a little bit more patient.”

“Fine.” - The demon rolled his eyes.

The ringing of the water gradually drowned out all the other sound around the two males. This couldn’t just be a river or a lake, it was an unusual humming sound vibrated the air. The more steps Anti took, the more he felt like the water, or whatever Felix was gonna show him, was growling and rumbling angrily.

“Are you showing me a waterfall?”

“God!” - Felix grumbled - “you ruined all the fun!”

The boy looked back at him, he was pouting his lips. Get upset over such trivial thing, how cute of him.

“I. Am. So. Sorry. I’m just too curious, okay? I can’t wait!”

“It’s just a few more steps!”

“Aww, baby, you’re so cute. C’mon, I’m sorry.”

Felix still didn’t calm down, even a bit.

“Oh, c’mon. Show me please, I will pretend that I don’t know anything.”

“You’re too ridiculous for an ancient demon.”

“Yah, I know.”

It was Anti’s turn to look at Felix with big puppy eyes. A scowl still remained on Felix’s face, but at least the boy agreed to keep moving. Anti sighed, feeling relieved that the boy let that kinda childish thing go. They ambled along the forest path, and what Anti was expecting finally appeared in front of his eyes.

It was magnificent. Those were the first words coming into the demon’s mind. His eyes unconsciously turned to the boy standing slightly before him, seeing that he was taken away by the waterfall’s beauty. A person of nature, he could tell.

The waterfall was spurting over the rock underneath, spilling eel-like over the ledges. There was a whooshing vortex at the bottom. It was caused by the plummeting funnel of water that spiralled from on high. It looked like a drape of blue aluminium, such was its lushness. The cascade was sieved with silver at its fringes, lending a hallucinatory quality to it. Run off water tingled the rock as it seeped away, distilled as pure and clear as an angel’s tears. As Felix’s tears, if Anti could recall the sole crystal delicate teardrop that flew down his cheek the time they were talking about his mother and many unfortunate things that had happened to his previously happy family.

“It’s so marvelous, Felix. Thanks for showing me.”

“As a demon, you must have seen a lot of these, haven’t you?”

“Actually, not really.”

Felix just nodded. He sat down on the bank of the large pool of water running down from the top of the waterfall, signaling Anti to do the same.

“There is a cave behind that falling water, under the arch of the waterfall, in case you wanna explore something more interesting and spooky.”

“You won’t come?”

“No. I’m not that into water.”

“Why?”

“Don’t tell anyone.” - Felix leaned on Anti to whisper into his ears - “I dunno how to swim.”

“What?”

“Don’t laugh at me. No one ever cares enough to teach me, okay?”

“I can teach you now.” - Anti raised his eyebrows.

“Hell no, you’re gonna murder me. In water.”

“Don’t be so silly. Come here.”

“No, get away from me, no, I’m not kidding, Anti… NO!”

Anti grabbed both Felix’s legs, and despite fierce struggling from the boy, the demon soon overpowered him, which was absolutely reasonable, and threw him into the pool. Well, Felix would be mad at him after this, but who cared, the seal had been made, Felix was his forever. No one could change that, even Felix himself. He couldn’t run from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	8. An old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after having (not very) great time at the waterfall, Felix came home to a sweet surprise

“Don’t fucking touch me!” - Felix was soaked to his skin, which was annoying to him.

“Oh, lil Felix is angry now, huh?”

“Don’t-” - Felix turned back to look at the demon’s in his eyes to show him that he meant business and he was not a kid the demon could easily handle. At least it was what he thought. The demon, instead of respecting his little boy by just leaving him alone for a bit, kept trying to calm him down, which added fuel to the flames. He grabbed the boy’s wrist, only to be pushed off.

“Felix, I swear to God..” - _why did I say that_ \- “..if you carry on showing that attitude to me…”

Felix still didn’t offer him a look. Anti remembered things used to be so much easier days before, when he could just use his intimidating tone to get the boy to do whatever he wanted. Now as the kid’s feeling for him grew stronger, he indeed became much more stubborn at the same time.

“I’m getting impatient, Fe.”

“Fuck off.”

Anti bit his lips, restraining himself from unleashing his anger. Just taking his eyes off Felix for a second, Anti looked up to find the kid almost vanished into the thick green greenbelts near the bank of the lake underneath the waterfall.

“You goddamn…”

The demon teleported right in front of the boy, blocking the path he was taking.

“I said fu-”

Felix didn’t have enough time to finish his line, as the demon immediately crashed his lips against his. Anti rushed to him so aggressively, and so hard that he just sent both of them to the sandy ground. Landing with his back, Felix frowned, yet unable to groan due to the fact that his mouth was currently occupied. Anti was sitting on his belly, which caused him enormous problem to be able to breathe normally, while the sensation of the sand beneath sticking to his skin due to the wet clothes made him nettled. The kid threw his hand to Anti’s face with a view to pushing him away to sit up, but was quickly pinned down to the ground again with the demon clenching on his wrists.

Despite being completely engrossed in the kiss, and the sweetness of Felix’s lips, Anti still watched out for any possible acts of defending from the kid lying below him. _‘How obstinate. I may be pampering you too much, Felix. This is not good. Will need to be more strict on you.’_ Felix was having difficulty breathing, since the demon could feel the hot breath of his on his increasingly sensitive face and skin. The human needed air, and he would have to break out of this intimate thing soon in order to give him some time to gain back his normal breath. Though this kiss was ardent and overwhelming to Anti - actually every kiss he had share and would share with Felix was - it was not as enjoyable compared to the previous one. Anti couldn’t feel Felix's trembling which was so cute to him. This might be attributed to his stubbornness. He still didn’t give up and admit defeat before the demon yet.

Finally, they separated from the kiss, as Anti believed it was time for Felix to grasp for air to remain alive. He was amused observing his human boy blushing awkwardly while spontaneously showing his frustration in his blue baby eyes.

“How long are you planning to be such a bad kid, Fe?”

Since his wrists were freed, Felix threw Anti the middle finger, which, to the demon, spiraled completely out of control.

“Oh, so you wanna fuck so desperately, huh?”

By saying that, the demon pinned the boy back to the soft surface, one hand restricted his movement by holding tightly both his wrists above his head, whereas the other began to trace down from his neck to his waist.

“Anti-”

“I may be indulging you too much. So you got bad.” - Anti leaned down to Felix’s ear, then let out a provocative moan along with his cold breath, which brought a shiver down the boy’s spine.

“No, stop…”

Anti smirked. Felix should know that the demon was running out of patience whenever he was near him, irrespective of how he behaved. The demon had always yearned for the thing between his legs. The cold hand tucked into his t-shirt, and the boy couldn’t stop but shaking due to the stimulation. Anti’s thin fingers traveled all over his soft skin, before quitting teasing and making for their real destination. A groan almost escaped from Felix’s mouth, but he managed to restrain it by biting his lips. Anti was playing with his nipples, a sly smirk pulled on his face watching the kid struggling to stop himself from letting Anti know how much his body loved it with his sexy voice.

“Will you be a good boy, Fe?” - Much as he wanted desperately to carry on his job right now, right here, out in the nature, dominating Felix with his own ass, Anti feared that might just adversely affect the closed relationship that had just formed between him and the kid. Felix nodded obediently, while still having to receive the attack from Anti. The demon smiled broadly owning to his victory, then released the boy and quickly drop himself on the sand beside Felix.

“Now you see what will happen when you try to be angry with me.”

Felix didn’t turn his face to the side to look at Anti, yet the demon could see he was slightly pouting. This boy gets upset so easily. Anti chuckled, then went ahead to offer the kid a soft kiss on his cheek. Felix did flinch back a little, maybe he was scared Anti was gonna force a passionate kiss on him again.

“Home?” - the demon suggested. Another nod. _Was it that hard for you to talk to me after that..?_

 

When Felix was busy taking a shower, Anti had given himself the permission to mess the boy’s closet up. He just wanted to find out whether his clothes could fit him perfectly or not. Apparently they didn’t. Felix was like half a head taller than him, and definitely not as muscled as him. Anti shrugged off, thinking that he should spend the next few minutes when Felix still trapped himself into that bathroom to get some clothes for himself.

The moment Felix got out of the room, Anti was nowhere to be found, and his clothes were scattered all over the floor.

“What the hell did he just do?” - Felix mumbled, clearly didn’t forgive the demon for what he had done at the waterfall.

“I went out to buy some clothes.” - the voice was right behind Felix, which made him jump like a scared cat.

Anti burst into laughter - “Oh Fe, why do you have to be so scared?”

“Just.. stop appearing out of random places!”

“Alright, cutie.” - Anti said, pinching his cheek - “This mess, easy. I can clean up in just a second.”

Felix scoffed, even though he knew it was perfectly possible for such a powerful demon like Anti. The demon ignored the disrespectful snicker from the kid, and with just a blink of an eye, he finished.

“I’ll take a bath now.”

“And I’ll call pizza.”

About 15 minutes later, the two were warmly cuddling up in blanket and with each other on the sofa in the living room of Felix’s house, enjoying some movies.

“When will the food come?”

“I don’t know that you can feel hungry.”

“I’m not. Just curious how human food has changed.”

“Well, pizza is widely believed to be unhealthy, but it’s good so I don’t give a shit.”

“Unhealthy?” - Anti asked, sitting up a little bit.

“Omg, just don’t act like a mom and warn me against eating pizza, please.”

“I will, if that’s the best thing for you.”

Felix rolled his eyes, confused back on the large screen of the television.

“Fe, I’m serious.”

“Don’t act like my mum, Anti!” - Felix yelled.

“Why do you just suddenly get so annoying?” - Anti growled.

“It’s you who get annoying.” - the boy mumbled, as he was aware if this just continued, the same thing as what happened in the afternoon might occur.

Anti was about to shout at the boy, when the doorbell rang.

“Must be the pizza.” -said Felix. He jumped out of the blanket and made a beeline for the door.

_‘Well, at least he’s happy with this kind of food. Maybe I should just let it be it.’_

“Here your pizza… FELIX???”

“SAIMANDAR???”

Anti could hear Felix and whoever it was standing at the door frame shouting in excitement. Curious, the demon dropped out of the sofa and headed for the main door. There was Felix acting like a little kid with such bright and euphoric look on his face, while standing outside the house was an Indian dude wearing sunglasses.

“I thought I’ll never meet you again!”

“Me too, mate! I’ve been looking for you since I barely got here two days ago, but ya know, I’m not very good at communicating with other people.”

“Yeah, ya’re a nerd.”

“Hey!” - both were laughing and smiling so broadly, making Anti just feel out of place.

“Dude, who’s that guy?”

“Oh, I’m Felix’s cousin. Call me Jack.”

“Nice to meet you, Jack.”

There were a few beats of awkward silence till Felix patted Saimandar’s shoulder and introduce him to Anti - “He used to be my best friend when we were in lower secondary school. Then this asshole just left the town to study in a reputed high school in the nearby city because he’s a nerd, an absolute bookworm.”

“I told you so many times it was because of my dad’s job, Fe. He was promoted and we had to move there to facilitate his new working environment.”

“So why do you come back now?”

“The company went bankrupt, my parents remain there to look for other job, while I go back here to study since we can’t afford that school’s fee anymore.”

“Oh, that sucks.”

“Nah.” - Saimandar laughed it off when he saw how genuinely sad Felix got - “It sucked learning there, kids at that school were super arrogant. I know it’s sentimental to say this, but I just miss you every single day.”

“Pfffffff.. don’t make me laugh man. Shit that just gives me goosebumps.”

“Fucking bastard.”

Anti examined the newcomer closely as the two boys were just immensely absorbed in their silly conversation. This guy’s soul was relatively pure, pretty reliable to let Felix be around him. No sexual desire towards his boy could be found through any words, gestures or looks. Perfectly safe. He might befriend with this new guy and form a strong bond between them in order to have him help with protecting Felix from any potential dangers, including other demons, human, etc. Saimandar also appeared to be highly appreciated and trusted by his boy, so if he could establish a close relationship with him, Felix might listen to him better.

“Wanna come in?” - Felix said, his thumb pointing into the house.

“Don’t you see I’m part-timing as a shipper, stupid? I have job to do, unlike you.”

“Pfff.. yeah, yeah, fricking bitch.”

“Just kidding, see ya tomorrow at school, Fe.”

“Fuck off, Sai.”

So that's how the kid communicated with his true friend, Anti chuckled to his thought.

Hands holding the packaging box with a hot fresh pizza inside, Felix was approaching Anti, a large grin on his face- “Pizza?”

“Of course.” - the demon giggled. As the boy walked pass him, Anti, in a short moment, tiptoed to kiss him on the white delicate skin at the nape of his neck. The seductive sight of Felix's smooth skin exposed to the air had been catching the demon’s eyes for the entire time since the bath. It would bother Anti a lot if he just kept preventing himself from what he wanted to do - to taste that beautiful nape. Felix shivered a bit, but didn’t complain. Anti would consider that reaction as the fact that the kid really enjoyed this new way of expressing his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys don't know: Saimandar is an Indian youtuber (his channel is Saiman Says) who openly supported our boi during the war, so I think it'll be cool to include him in this story


	9. Night Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys got invited to a party hosted by a schoolmate

Felix was just overexcited for the new school day. The presence of his best friend did have such a huge influence on his mood. Anti watched the kid running around the room looking for trivial stuff for school, and chuckled every time he forgot what he was supposed to be looking for. The night before Felix was like a true couch potato, idling away the hours just eating, drinking and watching action films. He was so slothful that he didn’t bother to complain, or even grumble when Anti was fondling him. The demon also messed up his hair, as the result of which Felix’s hair was like a crow’s nest when they stood up and made for the bed. Anti tried so hard not to laugh at the sight, and what made it even better was the fact that his boy had no idea what had happened to his perfect beloved hair. He just went straight to the bed and flaked out on the warm surface. _‘So adorable’_ was the only thought circling in demon’s mind for the whole night before the sun rose up.

“Come on, Anti!”

“Felix, you need to get used to calling me Jack when we’re not alone.”

“I know, I know. Come on!”

“Just remind you a bit.” - the demon giggled, then followed the boy out of the house into the street, hand holding the sandwich specially made for him by his boy. His interest in human food was growing, although it was not necessary for him to consume food to survive or anything. These sandwiched Felix made were a major contributor, since it instilled in him a sense of being loved and taken care of. The feeling was just lovely, plus, addicted to some extent.

“Felix!”

A voice called the boy’s name when they were approaching the school gate. Felix was extremely eager to see Saimandar, so he immediately snapped at the voice, even before his brain had enough time to process whose voice it belonged to. Much to his disappointment, it was Katy, a senior and also one of the most popular girls at school, well-known for her beauty, ‘sexy body’, along with countless one-night stands. He saw through the girl right at the moment she appeared out of nowhere, saying that she wanted to befriend with him, get to know him better. Despite his contempt for those types of people like this girl, Felix still tried to express no hatred or distaste towards Katy, because he’d like to be nice with everyone as much as possible. The boy still managed to keep their chance of meeting to a minimum, nevertheless.

“Oh, hi Katy..”

Katy felt strangely brightened by the broad dorky grin on Felix’s handsome features when he quickly turned to her as his name was called. With the impressive record of numerous nights, each was spent with a completely different guy, she was amazed as to the unique feelings this boy standing in front of her could bring to her. At first, when she had just set Felix to be her next target out of betting with her friends, she thought of nothing but just another boring usual night with a new man. In fact, she did have some interest in him, but it was only because he was famous at school for his charming look and such innocence as he always stayed away from anyone who had the intention to have a night with him. He refused every offer from other schoolmates, especially after his previous girlfriend suddenly left the school, which meant she also left him. Somehow the whole school was aware of this painful past of his. At least Felix was no longer a virgin, Katy would laugh her head off if he really was. With such a good look, no one could stay virgin for so long. However, she had to admit she used to under the impression that Felix was indeed a virgin, considering the childlike way he acted, and how bright and carefree he looked. Felix was the most peculiar man Katy had ever met, which increased her attraction and desire for him.

“I will host a party tonight, would you like to come along?” - Katy didn’t wink at Felix as she always used to lure other men into her net. She knew well that with this boy, she needed much more sophisticated strategy. Keeping on looking at him with secretly alluring eyes was one included in the great plan.

“Oh, cool…” - Felix replied, showing obvious confusion. Party, to Felix, was a dangerous place where anyone could be tricked into doing dirty things, like drug, or sex, which he was not a big fan of.

“Party? That’s super awesome! Can I come too?” - Saimandar, that big nerd, came out of nowhere and butted into the conversation.

Katy almost grimaced in disgust, as this dude appeared to be truly a nerd to her - “Sorry, who are you?”

“Ah, he’s Saimandar, my best friend in lower secondary school.” - Felix laughed nervously, patting his friend’s shoulder, hoping that Saimandar would hopefully help him to get out of this awkward situation.

“Your friend? Oh, so of course he’s invited.” - Katy fake a friendly smile at the Indian dude. She never wanted a nerd presented at her party, or even getting near to her house, but she needed Felix to come, so it’s a worth sacrifice.

“Yes! Awesome!” - Saimandar yelled in excitement, while Felix still demonstrated reluctance.

“It’s nice, a party, let’s just go, Fe.” - Anti, who didn’t mind being totally forgotten and left standing in the background, decided to speak up.

Katy looked at the green-haired man. Another hot dude, though not her type, he could definitely come. She know some of her friends who would love to find out more about him.

“Is he another closed friend of yours, Felix?”

“No, actually, I’m his cousin, call me Jack.”

Anti could easily interpret any kind of look or the smallest gesture of that girl to comprehend well what her intention was when trying to engage in a confabulation with his boy. He was also sure Felix knew the exact same thing. The kid was apparently at pains to stay away from this potential danger as possible, yet it seemed like his best dude was making it harder for him. _‘Alright, let’s just have Felix join the party of yours, and we’ll see whether or not you can lay a finger on him.’_

“Cool! So you guys will all come, huh?”

“Yeah, absolutely!”

Much as Katy was hoping for a direct answer from Felix, seeing that his two friends were looking forward to the party, she was somewhat guaranteed that the boy would definitely be coming.

When Katy had gone her own way, and Saimandar also headed for his own, visiting the principal and his homeroom teacher before starting his learning here, Felix turned to Anti, appearing to be acutely upset.

“Why did you say we’ll come?”

“Why shouldn’t I say so?”

“You must know what is on her mind. And.. and some other girls who would possibly be there as well.” - Felix was acting like a temperamental little kid.

“Of course, I know, little Fe.” - Anti teased.

“Then why? Just why? I won’t come!”

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep a careful watch on her every move. I’ll teach her that she can’t have everything she wants. And if necessary, I’ll make her learn the hard way that she’s not allowed to touch my boy.” - Sensing that there was none near them at the moment to witness anything due to the absence of other souls, Anti tiptoed, giving his human boy a quick kiss on his cheek.

“More, please.” - Felix grinned, pushing away his concern.

Anti burst into laughter - “You greedy boy. You’ll get it when we get home this noon.”

 

It was 8:00 PM. _‘Mom comes home late tonight. Again.’_ Felix sighed. He was well aware of the hardships his mom had been going through for so long, all financially, physically and mentally related. She had her job to do, a plenty of things to worry about, and he’s already a big boy, being able to look after himself. Yet, he still hoped they could spend more time together, happily, just like they used to.

Brad and Micheal texted him about an hour ago, asking if he would go to Katy’s party. They also told him that they and Ken had went to a bar at the outskirts of the nearby city the previous night, after their visit to the forest, and said they were quite sad that he didn’t join them.

Anti had changed into his new outfit brought - or to be more exact - stolen from a boutique the previous afternoon. Felix was speechless when he first laid an eye on Anti in the fashionable clothes. The demon was gorgeous in that black flying jacket, inside which was a plain gray T-shirt, and tapered chinos in the same color. The boy shrugged it off as he realized how hot his face became, focusing back on what to wear tonight. Suddenly, he could feel cold breath behind his neck, and the boy jumped to find a black figure standing right behind his back.

“You…”

“You always act like a scared puppy, Fe. It’s cute.”

“Cut it off.”

Anti grinned - “Haven’t decided what to wear yet? Saimandar is coming near hear, I can sense it.”

“I dunno, just.. thinking…”

“Let’s me choose for ya.”

“Nah, I ca-” - Anti quickly put his finger on Felix’s lips.

“Just let me, okay?”

Felix pouted, then stepped a step backwards, waiting for whatever to come. Anti searched for clothes, recalling every thing he had seen when messing Felix’s closet up a day earlier.

“There it is.”

“What? No.”

It was a black slim fit T-shirt. Felix looked at it with great doubt, while Anti, to the boy, was annoyingly excited.

“There’s no way I’ll wear that. I’m already so fucking skinny.”

“Just take it. I’ll find you pants.”

Felix rolled his eyes, taking the shirt from Anti’s hands with reluctance. After another few minutes, Anti showed the boy a pair of black jogger pants.

“Come on. You have to admit I catch up with modern fashion pretty well, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. I just do it or else you’ll force weird things on me.”

“You have learned well about the way I work, baby.” - the demon winked at Felix.

“Just get out of the room.”

“Okay, okay.”

Saimandar arrived at Felix’s doorstep. He was about to ring the doorbell when the door suddenly opened, and the demon popped his head out.

“Oh, hi, come in.”

“Hi Jack. Where’s our boy?”

“Still in his room, putting on his clothes. He’s just a stubborn kid, so unwilling to listen to me. If he did, we’d be heading for the party now.”

“He’s always a dickhead.”

“Hey, that’s how you talk about me behind my back?”

The two boy at the door both eyed at the stairs at the same time, finding a glorious boy in a total black outfit. Felix looked splendid in his clothes selected by his demon, with the curve of muscles half hidden by the short sleeves of the black top. The jogger pants made him appear more sporty, while the mischief was not a bonus point, since the way Felix conducted himself always revealed that unique character of him.

“Dude, you two are so charming. You guys make me feel kinda out of place.”

“You in that dark blue button down shirt are also charming, Sai, don’t worry.” - Anti reassured him.

“Aww, thanks.”

“Now, my boy. You see? I told ya I’m trendy.” - The demon paid his attention back to his boy, saying with pride in himself, whereas his eyes were fully filled with pride for the boy approaching him.

Felix scoffed, yet he still had to admit Anti was indeed fashionable, regardless of such an old man he should be with such a huge age - “Let’s just go.”

“The way you guys talk to each other is so weird.”

“Sorry, we’re used to it, we became closed at a very young age.”

“So why I didn’t hear Felix tell anything about you back then?”

“Really?” - Anti’s jaw dropped as he faked surprise - “I’m disappointed, Fe.”

“Shut up.”

“Rude.” - Anti pouted.

“He always is, to be honest.” - Saimandar added.

“Yeah, I know. Such a bad-tempered person.”

“Ey, you two…”

 

Just a few blocks apart from the three joyful boys, a large figure stood behind a wall, observing their every movement.

“Everything is going according to the plan.”

**_“Good. Remember, don’t fail this time.”_ **

“Understood.”

**_“I have helped you by controlling that two kids, so you’re not allowed to let me down.”_ **

“I won’t.”

**_“Do as I told you. HE MUST BE MINE.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3


	10. True color

The bulky young adult was standing near the door of the bedroom, his back facing it. Ken grimaced. He was never good at coping with loud noises, but it was his mission afterall, and it was his duty to ensure its outcome that was planned be achieved. The party outside in the spacious living room which just took a few steps through the hallway to reach was at its highest. Subconsciously recalling the crazy scenes he just witnessed earlier, of some drunkards stumbling around, trying to hook up with girls, or just some dumbass teenagers finding a mate, Ken found himself instantly suffer from a headache. The party was by no means chilled out, and the music was definitely just making his headache worse. Ken had never had any enjoyable time in a party hosted by his fellow schoolmates, despite how many times he had to go and pretend that he did. Sometimes he was scared that he wouldn’t take it anymore and might lose his own mind.

The shuffling of the bedsheet and a small grunt sent Ken out of his train of thought. He looked up from his feet and eyed at the boy lying on the bed in front of him. Such a precious innocent creature. Ken remembered how much ‘the one’ praised this boy, how many times he caught ‘the one’ daydreaming about him and his pure soul. He once had no idea what in this boy that could make ‘the one’ so obsessed with him, and he wasn’t left puzzled for long. He figured it out right away when he first met him.

Felix was sleeping, or to be more exact, unconscious. Ken could hear the steady breath from the boy, he smirked thinking of how calm and tranquil Felix appeared to be regardless of what might happen next. Anti, that demon bitch, was nowhere near here, and even though he had to admit that bitch was powerful and could teleport anywhere he wanted with the speed of light, Ken had nothing to fear. He knew well that ‘the one’ was way more powerful than him.

The mission was almost completed, now he only had to keep an eye on Felix until ‘the one’ came. He walked around the room, looking strangely nervous. What would he fear now? Things was on the up, and after so many failed attempts and punishments from ‘the one’ as the consequences, he should be happy with this current situation. There were butterflies in his stomach, which awfully annoyed him. A human he definitely was, but he loathed that fact. He wanted to pursue power, become immortal, immune to human diseases, and above all, be able to serve ‘the one’ forever. It was not long ago when he came to the fact that he was in love with ‘the one’, the ridiculous part of this shitty fact was after how much psychological torture along with the suffering he had gone through, he still loved whoever bringing it to him.

Sadly, whom that goddamn fucker had fallen for for so long was that slender useless kid on the bed right before him. Ken clenched his fists, bleeding himself with his nails without even noticing it. He reminisced of the times when he get told about the boy, almost let the jealousy take over him after every nice words were used to describe Felix. However much hatred he bore towards the kid, he had to fake happiness being around him. Had to pretend he loved him as a little brother. Only the thought of it made Ken want to throw up so much. Felix’s soul was indeed pure and unique, that was true, but it didn’t mean everybody, including Ken, inevitably loved him for it. Felix was just a pathetic kid who instead of seeking for help to improve his mental health, he acted like a fool and tried to bottle his negative emotions up. Surprisingly, no one ever seemed to notice what was so obvious to Ken, except for Anti. Yet much as that demon did genuinely cared for that boy, Ken doubted that Anti’s intention wasn’t to steal and corrupt that beautiful soul.

“Ken?”

He snapped at the sound, and found Felix had waken up, though he looked still sleepy and unwilling to get out of the bed.

“Waken up?”

“What happened? My head hurts…”

In Ken’s mind the image of the drug that he used on Felix to send him quickly to sleep popped up. He faked a smile.

“That’s why I bring you here, so that you can have some rest.”

“I think I should find Jack…”

Calling that bitch Jack in order to deceive him, Ken wondered what face Felix would pull when he realized he had knew the truth all along.

“Jack is here?” - That might be pretty bad.

“Yeah… he’s with Saimandar.”

“That Indian dude?” - Ken recalled the appearance of an Asian guy in dark shirt standing with Felix and Anti earlier on.

Felix let out a soft lazy giggle - “They are absolute nerds.”

Felix could feel the intense glare from Ken set upon him, but he just ignored it since the need to find Anti just overwhelmed all his senses. What was more, being alone in a room with another man, even though he was Ken - someone he looked up to so much, was just so weird to Felix. He was passing Ken to reach for the door with an instinct suddenly rising up to be alert getting closer to this man, when he was grabbed by his wrist and pressed to the floor. The fact that his chest was like almost glued to the ground cause Felix’s difficulty in breathing, while his whole arm was twisted backwards.

“The fuck Ken?” - Felix mumbled, didn’t quite grasp the reason why Ken was doing this to him.

The older man scoffed. He leaned down to Felix’s ear and whispered - “The only thing you need to know is that you’re not allowed to get out of this room.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? Let me- Ouch.”

Ken had just put a slight force into the hand which was on Felix’s wrist - “What did I just say?”

“Fuck you!”

Another scoff from the man - “Sadly, even if you want to, you can’t. ‘cause you’re already destined to do that on someone else.”

As Ken was saying, he lifted Felix up with no effort, throwing him on the bed. He then also jumped on it right afterwards, his strong hands once again found their ways to the boy’s wrists, pinning them down on the soft surface. He didn’t need to do this, though, Felix had no chance fighting against such a huge man like him to run away from here and find his beloved demon. Just to make sure. He was in essence a careful and cautious person.

“What the…” - Felix tried to struggle, yet found himself unable to. Ken was straddling on his abdomen, his arms and legs were placed on the right place to block all of his possible defending or escaping movements. Meanwhile, the man above just eyed at the weaker human below him, smirking. Actually he was pretty irritated by the boy’s useless endeavor, he desperately wanted to give him a painful punch in his soft belly to make him at least know his place. Unfortunately, he had been warned not to ever hurt Felix, so it seemed he just had to put up with that.

“Consider it a privilege, my friend. The one you need to wait for will come here soon tonight, just needs some time to make up and look sexy when meeting the boy ‘she’ has always been dreaming for, ya know?”

“Don’t tell me it’s Katy.”

“Katy? Pffff! You think I’ll work for that bitch?”

“Then I can’t think of anyone.”

“Because you haven’t met ‘her’ yet.”

Felix went silent for a moment. A person who he had never met wanted to do some dirty things with him, despite his unwillingness. Well, there were dozens of girls - his schoolmates - who he happened to know to have the same desire, which was the fact that he would rather to ignore than acknowledge and be proud of. What he was absolutely sure about this was he didn’t want to do this shit with anyone. Yet. The odds were stacked against him, notwithstanding, judging from this situation when a guy twice as big and heavy as him was sitting on top of him, and restricting all his movements. What would Anti think if he saw him like this?

_‘Goddamn, Fe, think!’_

Suddenly, there was someone knocking at the door.

“Seem like ‘the one’ has arrived.” - A wicked smile drew on Ken’s face as he threw Felix a triumphant look - “Don’t ever think of running, because you won’t and you can’t.”

The brunette knew he just needed to ask the person outside to come in, but he felt the urge to get up and open the door himself, to somehow enjoy the moment of pride and self-content when he had finished the mission successfully. Moreover, it was possibly that the one standing outside was not ‘the one’ that was expected.

Felix sat up, slowly and carefully for fear of making a noise. He observed every Ken’s gesture, every subtlety, and watched out for whatever was to come. The boy was also curious who this person was that could make Ken work under her and have him do as exactly what she wanted. After a considerable period of time being friends with Ken and getting to know him, Felix was under the impression that not only was this man very determined, he was also incredibly pigheaded with high self-esteem. The only thing that could turn him into a submissive person was only love. Nevertheless, according to what he was told, this person was interested in him, which meant she wasn’t in Ken, they were not lovers… It could be either Felix had a lapse of judgement, or Ken was afterall not the person he had appeared to be in front of Felix.

Ken placed his hand on the door knob, amazed when he did it so gingerly, and rolled it open. His words about his very success were about to flow like a ferocious river, when it struck upon him that… it was not ‘her’. It was a random girl that he didn’t care to remember her name, although her face did look familiar to him. She was also about to reach for the doorknob as well, and her widely opened eyes at Ken somewhat explained everything.

“So-sorry, I just saw you carried Felix to this room earlier…”

“So you waited for an opportunity to leave your group of filthy friends and sneak to this room in order to have sex with him?”

The girl’s face immediately turned awfully red, seemingly having gotten too embarrassed to continue to talk properly. Some more words were on the tip of her tongue when a flash ran through the two. Ken was caught off guard. He was too careless, forgetting all about his very task to take a good care of the boy inside. Probably because he was disgusted by the person facing him right now, and he just tried his best to make a distance, which happened to be enough for the slender boy to dash through.

“Get back here you little fucker!” - Felix could hear Ken’s threatening voice behind him, in fact, it seemed to him that he was so close behind. All of the sudden, the boy felt overwhelmed by fear, of getting caught again and dragged back to the room, of being forced to have sex with someone he never met, and of being rejected by Anti after the sin he might be making. He didn’t want this. It was so hard for him to finally trust someone, open up to him and feel safe to lean on him whenever he felt weak. He couldn’t lose Anti, as he feared he would end his own life if he did. The only reason that kept him motivated enough to live his shitty life was that demon, and he couldn’t afford to lose his love. Those short moments with him were wonderful, though sometimes the demon did scare the shit out of him, he was truly happy. He truly enjoyed every moment spent with that demon. It was strange at the very first encounter Anti claimed Felix was his, but Felix just didn’t care now. Now, he just wanted to see his face.

The hallway was strangely long, Felix couldn’t tell how long he had been running. His eyes hurt. And he wanted to cry. He was too weak. Both mentally and physically. How could he compare to such an ancient demon? How could he be with him? Felix saw nothing, and heard nothing now. Everything was a blur, the only thing Felix could get hold of was that he was still running, without a particular direction or destination. He just ran. There was noise. Loud deafening noise, and it was getting louder, more annoying. It sounded like a car horn.

Anti was chilling out at the bar with Saimandar when he caught glimpse of a slim figure with white hair stumbling around before disappearing into the road outside. Wasn’t that Felix? He was genuinely concerned as Felix had left them two for pretty long to hang out with Brad and Michael, but he just pushed that away since he was confident that Felix wouldn’t do anything bad. Also, he did put the bitch - Katy - under surveillance the whole night, as he had promised. The scene he just witnesses did alarm him, though. There must be something wrong. He placed the glass of whiskey on the bar, and quickly ran towards the main door through which the figure just left.

The demon had to push through the insane dancing adolescents to get out of the house, only to find Felix in the middle of the road, and about to be crashed by a coming truck. Anti went completely panicked, but his demon instinct helped him to remain collected for an enough amount of time to teleport, throwing both him and the human boy to the other side of the road.

“Fe? Are you fucking going out of your mind?” - Anti uttered an angry rebuke, yet was sent to immediate silence and, once again, panic when he saw how scared and agitated Felix was. His eyes were wide-opened and red-rimmed, and he was just subconsciously grinding his teeth.

“Anti…”

Felix clutched Anti with his slender arms, which, to the demon, was surprisingly firm and strong at that point. Anti looked down at the kid who was pressing his cheek to the demon’s chest, puzzled over what to do when he noticed the tears leaking from the corner of his eyes.

 _‘Wha-What happened?’_ \- Anti questioned himself in his own mind, since it was his belief that it was not the right time to ask the boy about it.

People in the house opposite them might not notice the two dorks lying on the cold ground and hugging each other when they were so engrossed in their conversations, dancing and drinking. And if they did, Anti didn’t give a damn. His priority here was to calm Felix down, before suggesting that they’d better get home. Watching the kid slowly fall into sleep in his arms due to tiredness and the comfort sleep he knew could offer him, Anti smiled softly. His heart was warmed up day after day, thanks to this human kid. The demon waited for another few minutes, then he stood up, the kid in his embrace, and started to head up for the sky and bring them both back to home. Yet hardly did he know there was a man with burning glare and hatred was eying at them all the time from one of the house’s windows.


End file.
